Marriage tryout!
by MystiqueGal98
Summary: Cold and aloof Prince Len has finally agreed to marry! On one condition; he gets a one month trial of staying with the person before agreeing to the marriage. pls R'n'R! My first fanfic.i know the summay is suckish but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Crystalasia, there lived a beautiful and kind-hearted Queen, who went by the name of Hamai Misa. She was a fair and just ruler, and was deeply loved by everyone in the kingdom. Everybody respected her, and no one ever talked back to her, no one ever said no to her. Well, almost no one…

"No"

"But…"

"I said, NO!"

"Please, Len?"

"I said no, and I MEAN IT!"

Young prince Len held his ground, arms folded across his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed and a frown was etched on his face. Queen Misa was on her knees, at her son's eye level. She was trying to persuade him to follow her on her trip to the neighbouring kingdom of Solaris. But, as usual, he had declined without hesitation.

"Oh, come on Len! There'll be lots of kids your age there too! And then you can make friends…" she wheedled.

"Hmph…" Len snorted in distaste before spinning on his heels and striding off.

"H…Hey! Len…wait for me!" Queen Misa got up and rushed after her son.

The sun was setting in the horizon, tinting the wisps of clouds pink and purple.

Len sighed as he slumped onto his chair, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"So you'll go, Len?" Queen Misa smiled hopefully, eyes shining.

"Fine…I give in! Having you onto me all day long is so annoying!" Len grumbled.

"Yay~! Len is coming to Solaris with mama!" Queen Misa laughed as she picked him up and swung him in the air.

"Ugh! Put me down, NOW!" Len yelled.

"Well, we'd better get packing! Come on Len, we're going shopping!" announced Queen Misa as she dragged an aggravated Len(still yelling and struggling to get away from her vice-like grip) out of the room.

_2 days later…_

The palace garden of Solaris was gorgeous; clumps of exotic fruits dangled from trees in the orchard, ripe and ready for eating. The hundreds of flowerbeds were full of beautiful flowers in full bloom; from Bird of Paradise to Snowdrops. The air was filled with their fragrant aroma. With the magnolia clouds floating in the lapis lazuli sky, the whole place looked a perfect picture. In the middle of the huge garden stood a pavilion, where Queen Lilith of Solaris was throwing a small tea party.

"Misa! I'm so glad you could come!" Lilith said as she pecked Queen Misa on both cheeks. Then she turned to face Len, "and I see you've bought your little boy along too!" she added "he's so handsome, just like his father!" Len simply scowled in reply.

"Umm…well, let's take a seat shall we?" Queen Lilith quickly said, slightly unnerved by Len's venomous scowl.

They were lead to a round table draped with an elaborate lace table cloth. Platters of finger foods lay on the table; cakes, fairy cakes, sandwiches, scones, cookies etc. Enamel jugs of milk and fresh fruit juice as well as steaming pots of tea and coffee stood in a corner. A bowl of fruits sat in the center of the table.

A smartly dressed servant appeared out of nowhere and pulled out chairs for Queen Misa and Prince Len. Once they had taken their seats and settled down, Len started observing all the others present at the party.

The Queen of Maldonis was there with her young son. A blonde hair blue eyed 4-year-old who looked like an angel by the name of Keiichi. He was munching absentmindedly on a sandwich; but his eyes, with their far-off gaze, revealed he was in another world all together.

Nose buried in a book was the Queen of Anglasia's son, Azuma. With his deep violet shoulder-length hair, tall, slim build and fair complexion, he looked like a prince from a fairy tale. He emitted the aura of a true gentlemen; learned and wealthy. He seemed much older than his six years.

Hands folded over his chest was Ryoutaro, the son of Queen Marina of Galantia. His hair was its usual unruly mop of green, and his handsome features were twisted into a frown. Len had met him a few times before, and all he ever talked about was soccer and piano. Len suspected Queen Marina had forbidden him from playing in the Solaris Garden today, hence the tantrum.

Swinging her legs back and forth, hands tightly gripping both sides of her chair was Shouko. The 4-year-old daughter of Queen Giselle of Gisantte. She was a timid little creature who hardly opened her mouth to speak; she almost always looked nervous and tense, except for when she was playing her clarinet, of course. But today she was her same old anxious self. With her short mint-green hair and warm brown eyes, she was quite a pretty girl and looked very sweet when she smiled. But that was rare.

Len also saw the Queen of Optiladrigal, but noticed her son was not there. Come to think of it, neither was Queen Lilith's daughter.

As if on cue, two merrily laughing children rushed into the garden pavilion. They were Kazuki(Optiladragil) and Kahoko(Solaris).

Kazuki was a tan, spiky haired lad of six and was a good friend of Azuma's. He always wore a cheerful grin on his face; mischievous yet endearing and adorable, and infectious.

Kahoko was a lot like Kazuki, with a bubbly, chirpy personality. She was often complimented for her looks (though Len thought she looked quite average). Her strawberry red locks framed her oval face, and she had a pair of ever-twinkling golden eyes. Her laughter tinkled like bells and her smile was as warm as a ray of sun.

"They would suit each other well," Len thought as he watched the two run round the pavilion in a game of catch.

Suddenly Kahoko tripped, flew into the air…and crashed straight into Len.

"AHHHH!" they both yelled simultaneously as Len's chair fell backwards and they both toppled to the ground.

"Owww…" Len groaned, eyes screwed shut and rubbing his head in pain.

"I…I'm so, so sorry!" Kahoko gasped, flustered when she found herself on top of Len. She quickly got up to her feet and offered Len a hand, still tomato red from her embarrassment. By now, everyone had gathered around. "Are you alright?" "Oh Kahoko you're so clumsy! Look what you did!" "Len, are you injured?" questions and comments poured out from everybody. "I'm fine!" Len spat, and slapped away Kahoko's hand angrily. Kahoko couldn't help but flinch; her hand was already starting to sting and was as red as her hair.

"Len! Apologize to Kahoko this instant!" Queen Misa thundered. But Len had already left and was storming across the garden lawn towards the palace.

_The next day…_

Torrents of rain poured down from the ominous grey heavens in silvery sheets. They were accompanied by dramatic flashes of crackling lightning which split open the sky, and deafening booms of thunder.

"Ne, Kaho-chan, wanna play hide-and-seek?" Kazuki asked Kahoko over the pattering of the rain.

"Sure!" Kahoko replied, and they began looking around for the rest of the children.

_5 minutes later_…

"I'll be the seeker, okay?" said Kazuki.

Murmurs of agreement came from the rest (all were present except Len. They couldn't find him), so Kazuki spun around to face a pillar and, eyes shut, started yelling "1….2…3…". The rest scattered off in various directions, eager to find a good hiding place.

Kahoko ran for a while, until she entered a dimly lit corridor filled with rooms. 'Which room should I go to…' she wondered. Then she came to a particularly spectacular door; polished rosewood with gold leaf carvings of vines and flowers. 'Ah! This looks like a good place!' she thought, and quickly slipped inside.

Much to her surprise, Len was there! He was playing a violin, eyes closed and forehead wrinkled in concentration. For a moment, Kahoko just stood there like a chunk of stone, completely stunned. Then she began to enjoy the music…how beautiful it was! Notes flowed smooth as silk from the violin's reverberating strings, weaving a peaceful, lulling yet grand melody. It seemed to transport Kahoko into another world. She unconsciously closed her eyes, drinking in the mystical, moving music and enjoying it to the fullest. She was still in a trance-like state when, out of the blue, the music stopped abruptly. Immediately, the image of a glorious setting sun over the sea that Kahoko had created vanished. Startled, her eyes snapped open.

Len stood arms akimbo, glaring at her with an ice cold hatred. Kahoko's eyes widened as she realized she had been discovered. "I…I'm s-so sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt your practice! I…but…it was beautiful! What piece did you play?" she blurted. A single blue eyebrow shot up. If Len was pleased about the compliment, he certainly didn't show it. The two stared at each other for a while, a tense silence in the air. "That piece was called Ave Maria." Len said finally, "Now, would you please leave me in piece? I want to continue practicing." "O-of course! I shan't disrupt you anymore! Goodbye!" Kahoko quickly bowed and rushed out of the room. She raced down the corridor, for reasons unknown. She just felt like she had to get away! 'That was such a beautiful piece! 'Ave Maria', was it called? I must learn it one day!' she told herself as she ran to the main hall, where Kazuki and all the others awaited her.


	2. chapter 2i did!

Chapter 2

_12 years later…_

"No"

"But…"

"I said, NO!"

"Please Len?"

"I said no, and I MEAN IT!"

Len sighed and slumped back into his chair, rubbing his temples 'This conversation is a déjà vu…where have I had it before?' He wondered as he glared at his mother.

"Len," Queen Misa cajoled in her 'pwetty pwetty pwease!' voice "You're the heir to the throne, you know! You're already 17 but you refuse to get a girlfriend! I'm trying to help you by getting you one, not _killing_ you!"

"I do NOT need my MOTHER to interfere with my LOVE LIFE!" Len yelled.

"Or lack thereof…" Misa muttered under her breath.

With a frustrated sigh, Len jumped out of his chair and flung the doors open. He marched huffily down the corridor, tail coat flying behind him. "LEN! It's rude to leave when your MOTHER is talking to you!" Queen Misa called out after him and hurriedly ran after her son.

_A couple of hours later…_

Len and Queen Misa were having a staring contest. Len was on his four poster bed, with a glare most people would have withered and shriveled up at. Most people. But queen Misa stared resolutely back at him, with a determined fire in her eyes. The atmosphere was frighteningly silent and heavy.

"Come on now, I'm waiting for you to say yes," Misa tutted impatiently.

"Who says I'm going to say yes?" Len snapped in retort.

The silence resumed. Neither party broke their gaze.

All of a sudden, the large grandfather clock that stood in the corner let out a loud "DONG! DONG! DONG!" Len blinked in surprise; he had not anticipated that. At the same time, Queen Misa sprung up from her chair, clapping merrily.

"YAY! Len lost! Len lost the contest! I WIN! Nyahahaha!" she sang, a huge smile on her face.

"Who said it was a contest?" Len fumed.

"I did," Queen Misa replied with a wink "We'll make the arrangements for the ball tomorrow then! Good night, Lenny! Sleep well!" and with that, she pranced out of the room before her son could even open his mouth.

Len stood there for a while, mouth a firm line, eyes blazing with anger. But he knew it was useless to fight against his mother. Not about something like this. Cursing silently, he clambered into the huge bed. 'Let's just hope that demon doesn't go over the top for this… or all hell is going to break loose…' he thought before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

The next day, all hell broke loose.

In Len's opinion, that is.

At the crack of dawn, Len was dragged out of bed by Queen Misa herself. She had cancelled every single appointment and meeting she had on that day to make sure Len would not escape. All day long, they sat in Queen Misa's office, discussing the plans for the ball. All the top party planners in the kingdom were there. They avidly discussed and reviewed every single facet of big event; from the number of guests they would have to cater to the colour of the table cloth.

Well, Len didn't participate at all of course; he just sat there and scowled. The only time he reacted to anything was when Queen Misa would hold up something like a platter of food and ask "How's this? Ok?" and he would simply grunt in reply. How he would love to break free! But that was impossible; Queen Misa had known her son long enough to know his escape tactics. Len was chained to his chair, and the best palace guards stood blocking every single exit in the office.

Even Len, who was the prince, rarely entered the Queen's office and every time he did, he would admire it. Tall graceful marble pillars shot up to the domed ceiling of clear glass; on a clear night, you could see countless diamond-like stars in the black sky. One wall was lined with shelves filled with books on the history of Crystalasia and the law. From the opposite wall hung the many portraits of the past kings and queens of Crystalasia. All of them were oil on canvas paintings done by the most outstanding painter of the period, and all were in an elaborate gilt frame. The wall opposite the ceiling high double-doors was purely of glass, and gave a spectacular view overlooking the snow-capped mountains and pine forests. In the center of the office was a long, rectangular oak table, the edges decorated with inlaid mother-of-pearl carvings. There were fifty chairs, all of soft emerald green leather except the one at the head of the table, where the Queen or King sat. That chair was of turquoise blue leather—the colour of royalty in Crystalasia. Besides his private practice room, the office was the only other place in the palace that Len particularly liked. But today it was his prison cell, and he detested it.

'Stupid mother! Nosy, meddlesome devil! I knew she'd go over the top! And what an original idea! Inviting eligible young maidens from far and wide for me to pick my bride from! This is NOT Cinderella….' Len was boiling with anger at this point. He was a lone wolf—he'd always been. And he'd been happy that way, but now his mother just HAD to go and mess things up. 'Marriage, schmarriage!' Len thought. What was the use of it all anyway? Well, there was no escaping from throwing this bash now, but Len was determined to have SOMETHING his way. A cunning smirk appeared on his face as the light bulb in his head flickered on.

It was finally dusk, and Len could smell the mouth-watering aromas of food wafting from the palace kitchen. The last of the party planners had finally left, and Queen Misa was busy unlocking the iron chains that bound Len to his seat.

"Everything's set for the big day next week! Isn't it wonderful Len?" Queen Misa beamed, only to be treated to one of her son's infamous 'ice-dagger glares'.

"Cheer up, Len! It's not the end of the world!" Now his very-best-reserved-only-for-special-occasions-you-are-so-going-down-glare met her eyes. "Alright, alright! I get the message! How about you get to make one decision, okay?" she raised both her hands in surrender. A terrifying smile appeared in place of Len's frown instantaneously… it was evil….nothing but evil… Queen Misa froze on the spot. Most people were frightened stiff by Len's death glares and frowns, but Queen Misa was far more afraid of Len's smiles. They were sinister, and never a good sign. He had something up his sleeve now. "Ahhh…" smiled Len as he crossed his legs and steepled his long fingers "so wonderful to move after a whole day. Thank you for making all these arrangements for me, mother. And as for that one decision, well, I can't refuse now, can I?" Len rose from his chair and sauntered towards the door "Well then, I want a one month trial of living with that person before marrying her." He said. Queen Misa's eyes widened. Her son's plan was simple but would more than probably be successful;He would scare the girl out of her wits, so she would run home practically in tears before the month was out. And knowing girls, she'd probably tell her friends about this horrible prince. They in turn would spread the word, and pretty soon, absolutely no girl in the world would agree to marry Len.

"Who said that you could do that sort of thing?" came Queen Misa's only pathetic reply.

"I did," smirked Len, and he slipped out of the room before his mother could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3 to the ball!

**Hi guys! I've been to rushed the past few times to say anything! Anyway, this is my very first fanfic, so I'm pretty hyped up about it :)thanks to all those who put my story under their favourites list or story update alert. You guys really made my day! Now on with the story…**

**p.s I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own La Corda D'oro**

Chapter 3

_A few days later…._

Kahoko sat in front of her elegant cream white dressing table, brushing her long red hair. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman in the past 12 years. She was tall and slender, and held herself with poise and elegance. But still she retained some of her childish demeanor; her twinkling eyes full of energy and her warm smile remained the same. She was just as optimistic and chirpy too.

Her mother Queen Lilith entered the room, and she turned around to face her.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, mother?" she asked.

"Well…do you remember Len, Queen Misa's son?" Lilith asked.

Kahoko's face took on a slight rosy hue; she quickly turned away from her mother to face the mirror of her dressing table. "Er…yes, I have a vague recollection of him," she replied. How could she forget him? The one who had inspired her with his beautiful playing?

"He is throwing a ball and inviting all young and eligible maidens from far and wide for him to choose his bride from. Each maiden is to showcase her talent such as singing, dancing or such. Len will then choose one of them and hold a month-long trial of living with that person before marrying her. You have been invited for political reasons, mainly, being a princess with close links to the kingdom of Crystalasia. You don't have to perform." Lilith explained to her daughter.

"I see," was all Kahoko said. But she felt her heart flutter; he was going to choose his..his br-bride! He was going to get…married! She wondered if she could possibly be the chosen one. She had to admit, from what little she had seen of him in the past few years, he was extremely handsome… and though she would never tell anyone, she did have a slight crush on him. Every time she thought of him, she would see his dashing face and hear his masterful playing of 'Ave Maria'. Every time she heard his name, butterflies would flitter in her stomach and her face would heat up.

"Kahoko? Kahoko!" Queen Lilith's sharp voice dragged Kahoko back from her reverie.

"Ye-yes?" Kahoko blinked in mild surprise.

"Are you performing or not?" Lilith asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I am," Kahoko smiled slightly as she got up and walked to wards her violin case.

"And I know exactly what I am going to perform" she said dreamily, running her finger over the smooth, polished wood of her violin.

_Two days later, in the Evaligne Hotel… _

"Kaho, are you ready?" Kahoko heard her mother's muffled voice coming from outside her daughter.

"Yes, just wait a minute!" Kahoko called in reply and turned to face the full-length mirror.

She inspected herself carefully—she wanted to look her best for this ball. Her long red hair was twisted into an elegant bun, and a solid gold circlet studded with rubies sat atop her head. Her silk floor-length gown was rose pink, with criss-cross straps and fanned out from her waist. Her open-toed wedges were vermillion, with satin ribbons that wrapped around her legs. Two heart-shaped earrings dangled from her ears, and a simple gold choker hung round her neck. She stared hard at herself in the mirror for another second, making sure everything was perfect. She quickly adjusted her circlet one more time then, with a nod of self-approval, strode out the room to meet her mother.

"You look wonderful, Kahoko," Queen Lilith complimented her daughter as they walked towards the carriage. Kahoko stared at her mother in surprise for a moment; Queen Lilith was known for being stingy with her praises. Then she recovered and smiling, said "You look wonderful too, mother." She did, with her long-sleeved indigo dress and silver tiara. The diamond choker around her necked glittered in the dark like stars. The mother and daughter then climbed aboard their grand carriage, drawn by two sleek black horses. And away they rode …

_½ an hour later_

The carriage came to a halt, and the footmen swung open the door. "Your highnesses," he said, bowing low, indicating they had arrived. Once Kahoko and her mother alighted, they saw the magnificently lit palace. It was beautiful, with its tall spiraling towers. It was made of ice that was enchanted by the Crystalasian wizards of the ancient past, so that it was always transparent yet opaque, and would never melt and never be cold. The ice also glittered at night, making it all the more brilliant. And it was especially so that night, for it reflected all the magical colours of the aurora borealis in the sky. Kahoko took a step back and stared at in wonder.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Queen Lilith chuckled at her daughter's face, which now possessed a childlike innocence and amazement. Kahoko simply nodded mutely, still staring at the palace. "Come, let us go in now," Queen Lilith took her daughter by the hand and up the marble stairs they went.

They passed hallway after hallway of guards smartly dressed in uniforms of navy blue and silver. Kahoko's feet were beginning to ache. Just when were they going to get there? Finally, they stopped in front of a mammoth arched double-door. A middle-aged man dressed in a back suit strode towards them.

"May I have your invitation, madams?" he asked in soft, crisp tones, bowing slightly.

Queen Lilith rummaged through her purse before handing a crumpled cream envelope to the man.

The man raised his eyebrow ever so slightly at the dismal state of the paper before unfolding it. "Thank you, your…highnesses." He said (though Kahoko detected a slight disbelief in his tone) and pushed open the heavy doors. "Please," he bowed once more and the two stepped into the room before the door swung shut with a thud behind them.

Again, Kahko's jaw dropped in awe. The interior of the palace was certainly as gorgeous as its exterior. The ballroom was a huge circular room; it had no proper walls(except the one which Kahoko had entered)—instead there were tall French windows that touched the elaborately painted ceiling, which depicted cherubs and angels playing among fluffy white magnolia clouds in a beautiful blue sky. Behemoth crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the ball room with their bright, cheerful glow. Kahoko saw that to either side of the door was a grand carpeted marble staircase that led up to a semi-circular second level. This was where Queen Misa, her husband and Prince Len were presently.

They sat on their thrones under a blue velvet canopy fringed with silver tassels, overlooking the entire party.

"Ah, what a wonderful turn out! Don't you think so?" Queen Misa smiled at her scowling son, who was in the throne to her left. Len did not seem to share his mother's sentiments. His scowl darkened and he quickly faced the other way.

Just then, Kahoko and Queen Lilith came up the stairs.

"Lilith!" Queen Misa cried and flew out of her throne towards them.

"It's been such a long time," Queen Misa beamed at her friend.

"It certainly has, hasn't it?" chuckled Queen Lilith.

Once the two friends had made a bit of chit-chat, Queen Misa turned towards Kahoko.

"My goodness, Kahoko, is that really you? You've grown up to be such a beauty!" she praised.

"You are too kind, your highness," Kahoko bowed slightly.

"What a polite young lady! Len come over and greet your guest!" called Queen Misa. Len begrudgingly got up from his throne.

"Do you remember her? She's Kahoko, princess of Solaris." introduced Queen Misa.

"A pleasure to meet you," Len said curtly, bowing.

"The pleasure is mine," Kahoko returned, sweeping into an elegant curtsy and bowing her head to hide her blushing face. 'He looks exactly as I remember him!' Kahoko thought. She raised her head to face the familiar handsome face she had seen so many times in her mind before. His cerulean hair and golden-brown eyes were all as she remembered…but his features were twisted into a scowl. 'I wonder why he looks so annoyed…this is his ball, is it not.' she thought to herself, putting a finger on her chin(as she always did when she was thinking).

Len looked at the girl, Kahoko, was it? He remembered her…the one who had fallen on top of him all those years ago, and entered uninvited while he was practicing! He had made sure the practice room door was always locked since that day. She had grown to be quite pretty, admittedly but now she was looking at him most curiously. 'What's she trying to do? Read my mind?' he almost snorted at the thought. 'Well now, I can't have her staring at me like that…it's freaking me out a bit.' And so he threw her a death glare.

Kahoko immediately stiffened when she saw Len's piercing glare at her. It was like a snake staring at its prey. She quickly turned to her mother and whispered "Ne, mother I'm feeling a bit puckish now…may I go and eat dinner?" Her mother nodded in reply and Kahoko rushed down the marble staircase. 'That was…scary…' she thought and nearly shivered remembering that icy glare.

'Hmph…mission accomplished!' Len smirked slightly as he watched Kahoko's figure disappear into the crowd.

**Next chapter…"The Performance" **

**Until next time!:)**


	4. Chapter 4 The performance

Chapter 4

Kahoko sat on a gilded chaise lounge in the corner of the ball room, munching on some little tidbits. She felt a bit lonely, just staring at the crowd. The atmosphere was lively, with a cacophony of genteel, feminine voices and a few deeper, masculine voices chatting and laughing. In the background, an orchestra was playing waltzes and some people were happily dancing in the center of the ball room. She had been asked to dance numerous times, but she kept politely declining. She felt…disappointment when she saw how coldly Len had treated her. 'It's not like I care that much about what that stupid ice-cube thinks, anyway!' she argued with herself. How rude he was! Not at all like she had imagined. 'I have no idea why I liked such a meanie in the first place' Kahoko pouted. Just then she heard a familiar "Kaho!" and immediately spun to face the direction which the voice came from.

Sure enough, she saw a handsome green-haired lad sprinting towards her. "Kazuki!" she called and embraced her best friend in a hug. She heard a few jealous "ehhh!"'s coming from the crowd and grinned a bit. She was used to girl's being attracted to Kazuki, but it was no surprise. After all, Kazuki was kind, caring, cheerful and handsome, and to top it off, he was of noble blood. Once the two had stopped hugging, Kahoko noticed a few more familiar faces.

"Yo!" grinned Ryoutaro.

"Hello…Kahoko…" came Keiichi's soft voice before he yawned.

"Good evening, Kahoko," smiled Azuma with a bow.

"He…hello, Kaho," piped up Shouko shyly.

"Hey everyone!" Kahoko waved.

All of them looked almost exactly like they did when they were kids, just bigger. Maybe Azuma's hair now flowed down his back, and Ryoutaro's shoulders were broader from all that soccer he played, but everyone was more or less the same.

The group of (royal) friends sat down at a small round table, chatting happily. Many people glanced at the group in awe (not that they noticed, of course) But who could blame them? The whole group radiated the superior, elite glow of sophisticated royals. Plus, they were all good-looking, so it was hard not to notice them.

Kahoko felt somewhat better and more like her usual cheery self; as was the normal effect when she conversed with her good friends. She was just complimenting Shouko on her dress(cream trimmed with pink silk roses)when she heard Queen Misa's voice echoing throughout the hall. She looked up to see Queen Misa at the second level, a microphone in hand.

"I'd like to thank all of you for turning up today!" she beamed "As you know, each eligible young maiden is to perform. One will be chosen by Prince Len to stay with him for a month. I am now happy to announce that the competition will be commencing shortly; all participants please follow the head butler to the dressing room."

A wave of excited chitters came from the sea of girls and they quickly rushed towards the head butler, Edward. Kahoko got up with a sigh; after meeting Len face to face and finally talking to him after so many years, Kahoko decided she wasn't so keen on participating in this competition anymore. But it was too late to back out now; she might as well just try her best. 'It's highly unlikely that I will be chosen among so many others,' she comforted herself. She started walking away when she halted, remembering something.

"Azuma, do you, by any chance, have your flute with you tonight?" she asked her violet haired friend.

"Silly girl, you should know me by now. Of course I do, I'm never without it!" the boy laughed lightly, rapping his knuckles lightly on Kahoko's head.

"Great!" Kahoko grinned and whispered something in Azuma's ear. He chuckled and nodded in response. "Thanks, Azuma!" Kahoko shouted over her shoulder and rushed off to where all the other girls were.

The girls were lined up in a long row and lead to a large, long room. Dressing tables and mirrors lined both sides of the room. They were then each handed a card with a number. '1-0-1' Kahoko read on hers. "The number on your card is the number of your table. Please find your table and prepare for your performance. You will find all your things at your table." The head butler announced. Immediately, the girls started rushing around, frantically searching for their tables.

Kahoko was swept away with the stream of girls, but somehow managed to squeeze out of the crowd and find her table. She found her black violin case on her table, and opened it. As usual, her violin and bow were nestled in the velvet lined box. The familiar sight of her instrument calmed Kahoko's frayed nerves slightly. She stroked her violin tenderly as though it were her beloved pet. Then she started getting ready; first she rubbed a fresh powdery coat of rosin on her bow and tuned her violin. She played a few simple scales and arpeggios on it, making sure it was in tip top condition. Although she was no longer interested in winning this competition, she didn't want to put up a sloppy performance.

After that, there wasn't much to do. She just sat on her chair swinging her legs, sometimes adjusting her make-up or clothes or hair but really, there wasn't anything else she could do besides wait. The competition had already begun and every so often another girl would be called out and disappear behind the door from which they had entered. Kahoko could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach; it was the same every time before a performance. She'd start getting nervous and her hands would begin to get sweaty. She would imagine all the worst-case scenarios coming true; playing totally off key, falling flat on her face, something horrible like that.

Just as Kahoko was imagining tripping and falling down the stage, revealing her underwear to the world, she heard the butler's clipped voice call "Miss Kahoko, you are next." She shakily got up and picked up her violin and bow. She felt all eyes trained on her a she walked towards the door, and even more butterflies appeared.

She strode out the door and the head butler led her to a tiny squashed holding room. Then the butler handed her a black hooded cape and a black mask, and told her to put it on. "The prince is not to see the participant's face, lest he may be biased." He explained. 'Darn! All that dressing up for nothing!' Kahoko pouted to herself as she slipped on the mask.

After about 5 more minutes, Kahoko heard a thunderous applause. A girl entered the room not long after, she removed her mask to reveal a beam and twinkling eyes. She left the room, and Kahoko knew her time had come.

Making her way through a dimly lit corridor, Kahoko tried to blank her mind from any thoughts that might distract her. She saw the stage and quickly took a deep breath before stepping into the bright stage light.

For a moment, the glaring lights blinded Kahoko, but when she recovered she saw a swarm of heads in front of her. 'There must be a thousand people here!' she panicked and felt like running back into the wings. But she steadied herself yelling to herself 'You've done this tons of times! Get a grip on yourself, scaredy cat!' Then she realized Azuma wasn't there, and once again, panic gripped her. Just when she felt she was on the point of hyperventilation, she saw the familiar purple head and dashing face. Azuma gracefully climbed onto the stage, silver flute in hand. He gave her a reassuring smile before taking his place next to her. He lifted his flute to his lips and she raised her violin and bow, there was a second of tense silence before, in silent agreement, the two started playing.

For a dangerous moment, Kahko's mind was scarily blank but the minute Kahoko heard Azuma's flute everything came flooding back to her and with the utmost ease, she started playing. This was one of her favourite songs and she knew it like the back of her hand. Her eyes shut and a genteel smile on her face, Kahoko was completely absorbed. Too absorbed to see the audiences beaming faces as they took in her beautiful playing. Flute and violin combined to create a masterpiece and even Len couldn't help but respect Kahoko's amazing skill as he listened from his throne on the balcony. 'This girl is good…but not as good as me, of course!' Len's pomposity still didn't change.

When the song ended, the whole ball room was deadly quiet for a moment, and Kahoko left her reverie. Her eyes snapped open. She started to tremble…could it be that they detested her playing? But all her doubts were tossed away when the ball room erupted into cheers, she heard clapping and lots of "Bravo!"'s and even whistling. Her face had the word 'shock' written all over it before she broke into a huge, dazzling smile. She swept into and elegant curtsy and quickly clambered down the stage before she remembered she was supposed to go back into the wings. Embarrassed and frazzled, she quickly jumped back onto the stage and ran into the wings at the speed of light, a black blur. But not before Len caught a streak of crimson as her hood fell off.

Immediately, he knew who she was.

He smirked as he leaned back into his throne. 'So…it's her, isn't it,' he thought to himself. He chuckled as he remembered her terrified face when he had glared at her. 'Does she think she'll get away with disturbing my practice? (Len loves holding grudges, by the way) Of course not! I'll make her pay, since I now know which one she is,' he thought with sinister glee as he leaned towards his mother's ear and whispered "I pick her."

**Hope you like this chapter! The song I imagined Kahoko and Azuma playing is called "Tonari No Totoro" the violin version, of course. The childish, cheerful feel made me think of her. Okay, I know my Len is very 'dark Azuma' now, I am so sorry! I didn't intend him to be like that but…oh well… Anyway, I promise he will become more Len like soon! Please R n R!**


	5. Chapter 5 mysterious words

Chapter 5

"You were phenomenal!" Kazuki beamed at Kahoko, who had just returned from her performance.

Everyone was crowding around Kahoko, congratulating her on her brilliant performance. Even timid Shouko and the ever-sleepy Keiichi were excitedly babbling away about her excellent show.

"Thanks, guys," Kahoko smiled sheepishly; she was a humble person and was unused to all the attention and praise she was suddenly getting.

The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully, to Kahoko's relief; the adrenaline that had previously filled her during her performance had subsided, draining her energy.

She spent the rest of her night engaged in pleasant conversation with her friends, and dancing with them occasionally. Finally, she heard the sound of an unseen clock chiming loudly. She counted 12 chimes. 'Goodness! It's already midnight!' she thought, surprised at how quickly the time had passed. It seemed she was not the only one surprised; dancers stopped mid-dance, stunned. Everyone looked taken aback at how late it was. And almost immediately, everyone started filing out of the grand ballroom.

"Come, Kahoko, let's go back," Queen Lilith appeared rather suddenly in front of her daughter. Kahoko replied with a nod of her head and got up from her seat yawning. She waved good bye to her friends and followed her mother to the great double doors, where a stream of people were exiting from. Queen Misa and Len were standing by the doors, saying farewell to their guests.

Kahoko smiled warmly when she bade farewell to Queen Misa, but simply gave Len an icy glare equivalent to his own before proudly tossing her head and striding off. Out of the blue, a hand grabbed her. She whipped around, surprised to find herself face to face with Len. Even though she was quite sure she no longer liked him, Kahoko still couldn't help but blush slightly when the handsome prince was staring so intently at her.

"Wh…what do _you_ want?" she asked rudely, though slightly flustered.

The prince must have seen her blush, for he smirked before leaning forward and whispering in her ear "See you soon…Kahoko"

Then he let go of her hand.

"Wha…?" but before Kahoko could finish asking him what he meant, her other hand was grabbed by Queen Lilith, who was chiding her for not moving faster. She kept on looking back at his, until his annoyingly smug face disappeared into the sea of faces.

'Just what on earth did he mean? Why should I see him again soon? We're going back tomorrow, right? When will he have time to see me again?' all these questions swirled round Kahoko's head on the ride back until she could no longer keep her eyes open and drifted off to dreamland…

When Kahoko awoke, she found herself in the four poster bed of her hotel room. Sunlight streamed through a chink in the velvet curtains, allowing a thin river of light to enter the otherwise pitch black room. She stretched and clambered out of the bed, then squinted at the grandfather clock standing across her bed. It read…half past seven. Kahoko's eyes grew wide when she remembered her mother's voice saying "I expect you to be downstairs by three quarters past seven sharp on the day we're leaving, alright? If you're even a minute late, I shall leave without you."

Kahoko wasn't being over sensitive when she started panicking and scrambling to get ready. She ran round the room, grabbing clothes out off the large oak closet and tossing them into her huge travelling trunk, frantically splashing water on her face, pulling on her travelling dress. The whole time she was scolding herself 'You really should _listen_ to your mother for a change! She _told_ you to pack up in advance! You _knew_ you would come back late from the ball! But did you listen? _Of course_ not! Then you woke up late and you're in an absolute mess!' As I have said previously, dear reader, Kahoko wasn't being over sensitive. No, it was perfectly reasonable for her to be panicking. After all, Queen Lilith really did mean to leave without her if she was late. Something Kahoko had learned the hard way at the age of twelve.

They had been spending Kahoko's summer holiday in a beach resort, and on the day they were supposed to leave, Kahoko hid somewhere in the hotel. She did not, I repeat, did _**not**_want to leave. She thought someone would eventually come looking for her, and (or so she hoped) by then her mother (who was just as determined on leaving) would have changed her mind after getting a fright of losing her daughter. But that was not to be. Hour after hour passed, and still no one came looking. Eventually, Kahoko was forced to come out of hiding due to her growling stomach. And much to her shock and horror, when she asked the receptionist where her parents were, he told her they had left long ago, much earlier that day. She shortly burst into tears, and the receptionist sent a telegram to her parents, telling them to come back and fetch their daughter.

Kahoko had never been late for an appointment with her mother since.

Hopping down the hotel corridor as she attempted to tie her bootlace while dragging her heavy trunk behind her (much to the other guests' amusement), Kahoko did somehow manage to hop down the staircase without tumbling down and ended up in the hotel lobby. Tired, panting and sweating maybe, but not much harmed. Queen Lilith smiled at her exhausted daughter as she checked her little golden pocket watch. "Ah…good! You're right on time! A minute later and we would have left," the queen said and then, not giving her daughter any time to recover, she marched through the swinging doors and climbed aboard their carriage. Kahoko hurriedly ran after her, cursing her mother for having impeccable punctuality like Jules Verne's Phileas Fogg. Once Kahoko had jumped onto the carriage, she heard the swift crack of a leather whip and the carriage started off on its long journey back to Solaris.

Kahoko drew the vermillion curtains of the carriage and looked back at the hotel they had just left, a huge chunk of gold leaf, white marble and mahogany, until it was barely a faint smudge in the distance. She wondered how long it would be till she came back to the Kingdom of Crystalasia. 'Quite long, I hope. I'm in no hurry to see _him_ again,' Kahoko thought to herself (I doubt I need to tell you who she's referring to). Thinking of _him_ brought Kahoko's thoughts back to the words he had said the previous night. After pondering over their mysterious meaning for a while, Kahoko decided to give up, her head was tired of trying to solve mysteries. 'Whatever. I don't think that's really going to happen anytime soon, anyway,' the young girl concluded before dozing off.

Little did she know how very soon she would be seeing _him_ once more…

**Kay, I know this is shorter than my usual chapter…sorry! Anyway, I just realized that my fanfic has been up for exactly a month! So far, I have about…15 people who put me under their story alert/favorites. I don't know if that's good or bad, but… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm always really happy when I get another email telling me that yet another person has added me to one of those lists it's nice to be appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6 WTH!

**Chapter 6**

**Hi again guys! Just to let you know, this chapter is set a couple of days after the last one ended.**

Kahoko shuffled, bleary eyed into the dining room one bright morning to find her mother already there, as usual. Queen Lilith sat at the head of the long mahogany table munching on a piece of buttered toast, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, dear" the queen greeted abruptly.

"Er…good morning mother" Kahoko replied, staring at her mother. 'How on earth did she know I entered? She didn't even look up!' Kahoko wondered as she sat down at the other end of the table.

"Your footsteps were as loud as an elephant's! I could hear them a mile away…so dreadfully un-ladylike…" Queen Lilith tutted, eyes still on her newspaper. 'So now she's telepathic too!' Kahoko stared at her mother again.

Before Kahoko could think more about her mother's supernatural powers, a platter of sunny-side-up's, bacon strips and baked beans appeared in front of her, all fresh from the fryer. "Oh, thank you, Maria" Kahoko looked up and thanked the servant who had just served her breakfast. 'Even the servants have special powers! When did she come in?' Kahoko mused as she munched on her crispy bacon.

There was silence between the mother and daughter, only the sound of Kahoko eating and the occasional flipping of a page could be heard.

"So…um, Father will not be dining with us this morning?" Kahoko asked, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"No, that man has gone off shooting again! So early in the morning too!" came Lilith's annoyed reply.

Kahoko groaned inwardly. It wasn't that she loathed having breakfast with her mother alone, it was just that…

Just then, the butler James entered the dining room, a silver tray of letters balanced on his gloved hand.

"The mail, your highness," he bowed to Queen Lilith.

"Yes. Very good James, you may leave," the queen said as she put down her newspaper and opened the first letter on the tray.

'Oh no…here it comes…' Kahoko sighed to herself.

"To: Queen Lilith of Solaris…Regarding: the allowance of silver unicorns in farms…" Kahoko could hear her mother's voice float from the other end of the table.

That was the problem; Queen Lilith had a rather peculiar habit of reading letters out loud to herself. It was something Kahoko had gotten used to, but still found irritating. When her father was around, at least they could talk to each other instead of listen to the boring letters. But today, it seemed, she'd have to suffer on her own.

Kahoko concentrated on playing her _Schubert's Ave Maria _in her head instead. It helped a bit, now her mother's voice was simply a drone in the background, ignorable. She tried to wolf down her breakfast as fast as possible, eager to get away. Just as she was gulping the last of her eggs, she heard her mother say "Regarding: Prince Len of Crystalasia's recent ball…"

Why she heard _that_ line, out of all the others, she didn't know. But what she _did_ know was that she was going to _continue_ listening. She loved listening to the juicy affairs of the Royal's! 'I wonder who won the competition? I really pity that girl, having to live with that ice cube meanie for a month!' she chuckled. Kahoko leaned forward in her chair, straining to hear every word. "Dear Lilith…I am sure you remember my son's recent ball…which was held to select his bride-to-be…I am happy to tell you that my son has selected…. (At this point, Kahoko was practically lying on the table) your daughter, Princess Kahoko of Solaris."

Kahoko promptly fell off her chair.

"WHAT THE H****!"


	7. Chapter 7 new home sweet new home

**Yo! Sorry for the super short chapter last time… I was kind of having a writer's block…ehe…Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter more! But I'm still happy that I've gotten reviews and people adding me to their favourites and story alerts! Thanks, you guys have done nothing but boost my( rather tiny) ego**!

Chapter 7

Kahoko sighed repeatedly as she stared blankly out of the carriage window, head supported by an elbow of sorrow. The carriage was travelling across the beautiful countryside of Solaris, but the view of the rolling green hills speckled with colourful flowers and the occasional animal was wasted on Kahoko. She was still recovering from the shock and anger and disbelief of having been chosen by Prince Len. Once again she let out an exasperated sigh as the scene which had been playing over and over in her head these past few days entered her mind for what seemed like the millionth time…

-Flashback-

"_What the h***?" Kahoko screamed, falling from her chair._

"_Kaho dear, are you quite alright?" asked her father who had appeared by her side out of the blue._

_Even in her trauma, a whimsical thought crossed the girl princess's mind 'Wow…this is kinda cool! My dad seems to have the power of teleportation! He wasn't even here just a second ago! Hey, how come I don't have superpowers?' Then Kahoko looked up into her father's face, only to see a pair of golden eyes identical to her own peering anxiously at her._

"_Er…Kahoko? Are you okay? You spaced out for a bit there…" her father said as he helped his daughter to her feet. _

"_Y-yeah, I'm good…I think…" came her shaky reply._

_The king of Solaris shot his wife a questioning, concerned look. In return, the queen nodded towards the door and the two stepped out of the room. Kahoko could hear hushed, muffled voices talking fast on the other side at the door from her position, which was squatting down with one ear pressed against the keyhole of the door. She put a finger to her lips, telling all the servants in the room (who had quickly rushed in after hearing the crash and scream) to keep quiet. They nodded and then some of the younger ones, who had been Kahoko's playmates since they were children, squat down next to her also trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. _

_Not long after, she could hear footsteps. They were coming back! She and the servants that had been with her hurriedly scrambled to look like they had been comforting a distressed Princess Kahoko. It wasn't hard to pull off._

_Kahoko's father came in with a grim, serious expression on his usually happy face. Queen Lilith followed behind, but her face was devoid of all emotion._

"_As…as much as I don't want to do this," began the king "I am afraid, darling, that you shall have to stay with this prince." He looked down at the floor, twiddling with his hands._

"_Wha…?" gasped Kahoko, shocked. She had been so, so certain that her father would get her out of it! He always did! Queen Lilith did all the punishing and scolding, while King Takahashi did all the defending and protecting. Kahoko stared at her hands, sure she had misheard._

"_I'm sorry, Kaho. I'm sorry," the king knelt in front of his daughter, wrapping his big hands around hers. "But your mother is right. This isn't something you can escape from; we can't leave such a bad impression of our kingdom on people, can we? Anyway, it's not like your actually __**marrying**__ him, right?" he spoke softly to her, but Kahoko felt the last line was more for himself than for her._

-end flashback—

The next few days after that had been a blur… all Kahoko had was a vague memory of seeing her clothes being stuffed into various trunks and then being packed off into the carriage at the crack of dawn. She also remembered her father's face, wet with tears, as he hugged her right before she left. Her mother's face had been just as emotionless as when she first learned of the news.

The rest of her journey was just as filled with worries and concerns as Kahoko tried to make sense of what was going on. In the end, she just fell asleep in exhaustion from thinking. Her mind, still a restless whirl wouldn't let her sleep properly and she was haunted with weird dreams…

All of a sudden, she was lying face down on a cold, grey floor. She tried to get up, but found herself bound to the floor by thick iron chains. Something told her struggling would simply be a waste of time. She tried to lift up her head, which was splitting with pain, as if a lead ball sat on it. When she finally managed to raise her head, she saw a figure sprawled on a throne fused of bones, half covered by shadows.

"Who…who are you….?" She gasped, in a raspy voice that sounded completely unlike her.

"Oh…don't you recognize me?" jeered the figure.

Kahoko felt her stomach twist; the voice was all too sickeningly familiar…

The figure got up from the throne and walked into the eerie grey light surrounding the whole place.

Sure enough, it was _him_.

Len.

He sauntered towards her, lithe and graceful yet dangerous. Like a cheetah, ready to spring on its prey. He grabbed her chin and pulled her to face him.

"I think, you remember me all too well now, don't you," he grinned maliciously.

Then with a cackle, a shining foot-long knife appeared in his hand.

"NOOOO!" Kahoko screamed, eyes widening with fear…

Down came his hand.

"My highness! Are you quite alright?"

"Wha…?"

Kahoko's vision, which was slightly blurry at first, slowly started to clear. She saw a worried face looking over her, but it was the face of the footman, not her parents, as she had expected.

"Where…" she began but felt the whole floor shaking slightly and saw the footman's lantern sway. The sky outside was dark with bruised storm clouds. Immediately, she remembered. She was on her way to Crystalasia! She tried to get up, only for the anxious footman to tug her arm, a gesture that advised her not to get up.

"I heard you scream and came to check on you. You were sweating and shivering when I got here," the footman explained, as he handed her a water bottle.

Her throat felt quite parched, so she gratefully took a swig of water from the bottle. Kahoko handed it back with a clammy, trembling hand. She dabbed her forehead, which was drenched with cold sweat. 'Did I really scream out loud? How embarrassing….' Kahoko felt her face heat up slightly.

"I am fine, I only had a nightmare. Nothing important," Kahoko said in what she hoped was an offhand voice; she didn't want to seem like a baby! And the poor footman looked rather distraught; Kahoko didn't want him to worry even more.

"Are you most sure, your highness?" the footman asked her uncertainly.

"Yes, I will be just fine," said Kahoko determinedly.

With one last anxious glance, the footman swung the carriage door open and nimbly scampered to his position to the back of the carriage.

'Well! On a moving carriage, too!' Kahoko thought to herself and burst out laughing. It seemed so strange a thought to have at this time! That one careless little thought made her heart feel lighter and she reassured herself that it was just a dream.

Just then, the carriage stopped in front of a pair of foreboding iron-wrought gates. Looking at the razor sharp spikes at the top, Kahoko grimaced at the thought of any unlucky thief who tried his luck of climbing over the gates.

"Princess Kahoko of Solaris has arrived!" the trumpet like voice of a man announced.

A peal of thunder boomed, sending a flash of lightning splitting the ashy black sky into two.

It illuminated the palace not far from them. And this time, it didn't look all that dreamlike and magnificent as Kahoko had remembered. The many pointed towers looked like the wickedly sharp ends of a pitchfork, and the whole place looked slightly eerie and surreal in the fluorescent light.

Kahoko bit her lip and thought 'New home sweet new home'


	8. Chapter 8 master of the house

**So sorry I haven't updated for so long…been kind of busy, lately and uninspired to write anything:P anyways, finally got a good-ish chapter! Please enjoy:) remember to R n R!**

Kahoko awoke to find the rain had been diminished to a mere drizzle. She sat on the edge of the canopy bed, trying to recall all that had happened. Then the memories all came flooding back to her; she had arrived drenched by the rain and then there was that servant who had brought her to her chamber and then…she had fallen asleep. Yes, that was it! She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite, a quarter to 3 it read. She had arrived around 12 o'clock, so…wow! That would be 3 whole hours of sleep! The princess jumped up from the bed with renewed vigor. Curious by nature, she was eager to explore the palace.

She stepped out into the dimly lit hallway and peered this way and that, wondering where she ought to start.

"Hello, your highness, I see you have awoken," a voice suddenly came from behind.

"Ah!" Kahoko gasped, startled.

"Hehe, it's only me," the servant laughed.

"Oh," Kahoko sighed in relief, recognizing the girl as the one who had escorted her to her room "It's you!"

"Would you like to have some tea before I give you a tour of the palace?" the servant asked.

As if on cue, Kahoko's stomach growled and the two girls burst out laughing.

"Come this way, your highness," the girl gestured, asking Kahoko to follow her. As the two walked, they chatted and Kahoko observed the girl more closely. She was about her age, maybe a bit younger. Her long black hair was wavy and tied up into a neat ponytail, which swished as she walked. A pair of rectangular glasses perched on her nose, through which you could see her liquid black eyes. In contrast, her skin was white as snow, making her look slightly ghostly. When she didn't smile, she looked quite somber; fierce, even. But when she did, it made a startling difference, like a light bulb had suddenly switched on.

"I'm Ashley, your highness," the girl introduced herself with a slight curtsy. "and I'm…" started Kahoko. "It's alright, your highness. We all know who you are," Ashley gave a tinkling laugh as she pushed open a white door decorated with stained glass. They entered a beautiful little room. It seemed to be a sort of greenhouse, only it also served as a room. It had no proper walls; only a dome of clear glass. Plants and flowers were at every corner, hanging from the ceiling, even. And at the center of the room was a round table, made of delicately intertwined metal bars as well as chairs of a similar fashion. The furniture was all a pristine, snow white.

"Waahh," Kahoko gaped like a little girl,"This place is so pretty!"

"I know, right? It's my favourite place around!" smiled Ashley, as she pulled out a chair for Kahoko to sit.

Shortly after, another servant entered the room holding a large, silver tray. "Your highness," she greeted with a curtsy before laying out the plates of pastry and teacups.

"Wow! This all looks so good!" Kahoko chuckled, helping herself to a piece of rich chocolate cake.

"Our patisserie is wonderful at his job," Ashley grinned as she cut herself a generous slice of pie. The two girls continued munching their tea with gusto, a companionable silence between them.

"Would you like to go to the gardens, now your majesty? Eating too much of Sebastian's excellent cakes isn't very good for you." Ashley asked once they had stuffed themselves with the excellent food.

"Er, yeah I guess. Okay, let's go,"

Now the rain had stopped completely, leaving the grass damp and the air cool as Kahoko and Ashley enjoyed their evening stroll. "This is the Rose garden," Ashley introduced when they entered a garden densely covered in (surprise, surprise!) rose bushes. All colours of roses dotted the deep green foliage, crimson, pink, cream, electric blue, lilac, all forming a gorgeous rainbow of colour.

Out of the blue, there was the sound of an alarm clock going off.

"Oh! Sorry, that's my alarm," Ashley apologized as she fumbled through her apron pocket.

"Ah! Here it is!" Ashley had fished out a gold, oval pocket watch.

"Oh dear! Is it this late already?" she gasped, reading the watch face "Sorry, your highness! I've got something urgent to attend, I must take my leave now." The servant did a quick bob of a curtsy before racing down the garden path.

Once Ashley had gone out of sight and Kahoko had made sure nobody was around, Kahoko grinned gleefully to herself. She was free!

"Woah!" Kahoko squealed in delight at the sight of so many of her favourite flowers. She ran down the path, arms flung wide open.

"Roses! Roses!" she sang, twirling round and round. Kahoko had just turned round the bend when suddenly an irritated, piercing voice came from behind her.

"Hey! Who's making so much noise here?"

She spun around, surprised. She hadn't expected anyone to be there. To her horror, it was Len! He was lounging on a wooden bench and he rubbed his eyes as if he had just awoken.

"Which stupid servant are you? Are you new here? You ought to have been briefed on the rules here-"

"Hey! Quit talking so superiorly!" Kahoko snapped. Her horror had turned into anger at his snotty behavior "Look a bit more closely next time before you start scolding anyone!"

Len sat up suddenly, looking slightly confused. Then, with an air of recognition, he grinned mockingly "Oh it's you! That princess who interrupted my practice! Pardon me, but I've quite forgotten your name…"

"Don't lie. You know my name perfectly well!" snarled Kahoko, annoyed at his fake politeness.

"Oh my, someone's touchy…Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Len asked, still feigning ignorance.

"You idio-!" Kahoko was suddenly cut off when Len firmly clamped his hand over her mouth. She struggled, trying to pry off his hand. But it was useless, his grip was like iron. He caught her hand angrily, forcing her to stop.

"You'd better listen to me during your time here, little princess," he hissed in her ear "Or else…" He left the sentence dangle threateningly in the air.

Then he suddenly let go and sauntered away coolly.

"You…you…you bastard!" Kahoko spluttered indignantly.

"Don't interrupt my afternoon nap next time!" he called over his shoulder.

Out of frustration, Kahoko took of her shoe and hurled it savagely towards him. Even more frustrating, he sidestepped it easily and continued walking.

"And remember…I'm the master here!"


	9. Chapter 9 trouble

Chapter 9

"Your highness, it's time for dinner," Kahoko could hear Ashley's voice call her as she knocked the door.

"Er, yes, I'll be there straight away," Kahoko replied in what she hoped was a normal voice. She was worried about meeting Len again; let alone eating a whole meal with him! Those words he had said to her…she shuddered every time she remembered the chilling malice in them… Taking a deep breath, she tried to pull herself together, and just prayed for the night to go smoothly.

Ashley led her into the dining room, a long rectangular room with huge French windows overlooking the front gardens. In the day, the view would probably have been beautiful, but now in the black of night, the gardens looked just as haunting as any graveyard. But Kahoko tried not to think about that.

And even worse, Len was sitting directly across her! Thank god the huge flower vase blocked most of him from her sight. Still, Kahoko was determined not to meet the prince's eye. Instead, she concentrated on the steak in front of her, mincing it into a million tiny bits. All of a sudden, the table cloth caught her eye, and she thought 'Hey! That looks just like the one at home!" It was just a random thought, one of many that flitted across her mind every day. But this one had an impact; _home. _She felt a pang of homesickness, and suddenly felt like crying. But then she remembered her mother's ever-nagging voice telling her "As a guest, you must be courteous and gracious at all times. No matter how horrible you feel, how bad the food is, you are not allowed to let it show. Pretend, act naturally, and look like you're enjoying yourself. Remember, it isn't _your_ home." That was one of the thousands of etiquette rules Queen Lilith had drilled into her daughter. Queen Lilith. Another wave of homesickness washed over her. Ugh.

After dinner, Kahoko excused herself and retired to her room without further ado. She lay on her bed, staring blankly at the canopy above. Then she glanced out of her window to see the stars twinkling brightly and remembered what her late grandmother had once told her "If you ever make a wish on the stars, it's sure to come true!" She sat on the window sill and continued gazing at the stars for a long time, one thought running through her head 'Please, please let me go home!' It had been a tiring day for the princess, and soon enough she dozed off. Her dreams were full of childhood memories; friends, enemies, parties, fights… They all came back to her in her dreams.

The next morning, Kahoko awoke to find the sky as dark and gloomy as she felt. At breakfast, Ashley noticed something was wrong with the girl princess. She was spacing out, eyes glazed, whilst absent mindedly nibbling on Sebastian's chocolate croissant (something that would upset Sebastian for days to come), and before she had even finished half of it, she left the room. Ashley, concerned, was determined to try and cheer her up, and followed the princess for the rest of the morning.

Of course, Kahoko realized this and tried to cheer up for the sake of her new-found friend. They played board games like chess and scrabble. But halfway through the 3rd round of scrabble, Ashley had fallen asleep while waiting for Kahoko to form a new word. Looking at her friend's sleeping form, Kahoko decided it was best not to wake her up, and silently crept out of the room.

She wandered down corridor after corridor, opening doors that caught her eye and checking out the rooms behind them. Kahoko found the castle was full of odds and ends; she'd entered rooms containing all sorts of things; from elephant statues to distorting mirrors to libraries. 'How wonderfully interesting this place is!' she thought to herself, and she vowed to one day find out just what was inside every single room of this spectacular palace. Just then, she halted abruptly. She had just passed another door, a plain, rather shabby one. But something…something inexplicable about it had pulled her to it. She felt a strange urge to enter, like it was important or something. Of course being her usual rash self, Kahoko grabbed the brass doorknob and yanked it without a second thought, only to find it was jammed. This made her all the more determined to find out what lay on the other side. So once again, she forcefully tugged at the doorknob. Still, it would not budge.

Now, normal people wouldn't have been overly bothered by this sort of thing. I mean, she had only had two goes at it, right? Nothing to get fed up about. But, dear reader, please remember that Kahoko was not a normal person. She was a true-blue princess (and a fiery tempered one at that) , who was used to getting her way. This stubborn doorknob was making the princess angry, and this princess was one who had learned wu shu for the past 8 years, and was an expert at it.

"Haiyah!" Kahoko yelled, and with a swift kick, she promptly sent the door flying…

…only to find a bewildered prince Len staring at her, violin in hand.

Len's expression quickly changed from one of pure shock to one out cold outrage when he saw Kahoko.

"You again," his voice was filled with icy venom, as he narrowed his eyes and glared at Kahoko.

"Er…um…er…I was just…er…never mind! I'll just…be on my way! Um, bye! Sorry for interrupting…" Kahoko fidgeted nervously and looked away as Len's cold golden eyes bored into her. She quickly stepped out of the room, determined to leave the room ASAP. But suddenly, she felt a cold hand wrap around her arm, sending a tingle down her arm. She slowly turned round to see Len…smiling.

Kahoko froze in terror. What a smile! So dazzling! But intuition told her it was the calm before the storm, something sinister was brewing under that celebrity smile.

"Please, take a seat," Len bowed, his voice suddenly alarmingly amiable.

'He…he sure transformed fast…' Kahoko thought to herself as she hesitantly sat on the gilded chair Len had brought her too.

"Don't be scared, I won't bite you or anything," he laughed, closing and bolting the door.

Kahoko gulped and looked at the window. Would that be her only route of escape lest Len do anything to her? He then pulled up another chair and sat across her.

"Lovely weather today, no?" he smiled at her.

"Er…"went Kahoko unsure how to respond when it was pouring cats and dogs outside, and almost nothing could be seen through the curtain of rain. She glanced out of the window and fiddled with the end of her skirt. A heavy silence hung between them, and nothing could be heard except the raindrops endlessly splattering on the window.

Then, suddenly, Kahoko felt a hand resting on her forehead. She turned, surprised, to see Len's face startlingly close to her own. His golden orbs stared at her, full of concern.

"Are you alright? You don't seem very well…you zoned out there for a bit…" Len asked worriedly.

'Either he's a brilliant actor, or he's got duo-personality disorder!' Kahoko thought as she edged away from him, further back into the chair. "No…no…I'm just…fine. Just fine," replied Kahoko as calmly as she could.

"Really? Do you have a headache, a chill, a cough or anything? Should I get the imperial doctor?" Len asked again, leaning even closer.

"No! No! I said I'm perfectly alright…" Kahoko tried to laugh offhandedly, but it turned out slightly hysterical. She shuffled even further back into her chair, but that just made things worse, she toppled over…

…bringing Len down with her!

**OMG. i cannot believe i managed to finish this so soon! Yay! anyway all those skip beat fans out there will have realised that Len has kinda turned into Tsugura Ren...Ehe...i'm not sure why though...Please continue reading and reviewing! Domo arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 10 Len's new maid!

**Chapter ten**

He was right on top of her! His hands were placed by her shoulders, his legs by her sides, entrapping her.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,' was the only thought going through Kahoko's mind as she stared at his handsome features.

He was so uncomfortably close… She could feel his warm breath on her neck and the smell of his cologne. It smelled…like him. It was cold, yet strangely charismatic, like its wearer. And there was this subtle scent of…danger in it. Her heart began beating faster, she felt so vulnerable, so exposed, so…helpless. And she hated that feeling.

"It's such a déjà vu!" he laughed "Remember, Kahoko?"

Kahoko simply stared back at him in silence, dumbfounded.

"Well, I suppose it was vice versa back then," he continued "you were the one on top of me." Len gave another laugh and got up. He dusted off his pants and offered a hand to Kahoko, who gingerly took it. He pulled her up—a might to forcefully, Kahoko felt, which revealed a bit of his true fury—and then picked up the chair and put it back.

"You know," he said, looking out of the window, "_no one__**, no one**_, has _ever_, _**ever**_ set foot in this room besides me and of course…you." He spat out the last word, as if it disgusted him. He continued staring out the window for a while in silence, only his back facing Kahoko. Kahoko shifted her weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, he spun around to face Kahoko. She inhaled sharply, his expression set her trembling with fear. The previous gentlemanly, dazzling façade had disappeared. And in the gentleman's place was a beast of fury. His nails dug into her flesh as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into the chair. Kahoko couldn't help but let out a yelp in pain, which only made Len squeeze her shoulders harder. She winced and bit her lip, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You will pay dearly for that," he hissed in her ear, his voice a threatening whisper.

All of a sudden, there was a sharp rapping on the door.

"Your Majesty, are you inside? It is time for lunch," came a female voice. Immediately, Kahoko let out a sigh of relief; she recognized the voice as Ashley's. Len glared at the door as if it had just insulted his playing then grudgingly went up to it, but not before shooting Kahoko one more glare of disgust. He opened the door and greeted Ashley with a polite "Good afternoon! Is it lunchtime already? Goodness, how fast time passes." Judging by the slight blush that rose to Ashley's cheeks, Kahoko could tell that Len was showing his movie star smile again, his dazzling mask had been put back on. Just then, Ashley peered into the room and saw Kahoko. Relief and surprise immediately spread on her face.

"Your highness! I've been looking all over for you! I was so anxious, wondering where you'd gone off to!" she cried.

"Oh, you needn't have worried, she was simply having a nice little chat with me," smiled Len.

"A chat?" Ashley echoed the words, staring at the prince in bewilderment. Prince Len…chatting? That was just way too weird to be true. But of course, one of the first rules of being a servant is 'never question your master or mistress's actions' and so with a mental shake of her head, Ashley regained her composure and said, with a smile "Really? How nice. Anyway, let us all go down to lunch together, shall we?"

Len beckoned Kahoko with his hand, using the split second of not being seen by Ashley to give her a signal with his golden eyes which said "Don't say anything!" Kahoko didn't want to, but she felt like a little creature in front of a big monster in front of Len, and felt it was best if she just did what he said. She tried to look as calm as possible, as if she really _had_ been having a pleasant conversation with Len. "With _that_ ice cube? As if!" she wanted to snort, but knew it was better to keep her mouth shut for once. She even took Len's offered elbow, and marched stiffly to the dining room. Ashley followed the two closely behind, watching them carefully. She felt uneasy about this sudden intimacy between the two and weirder, the sudden politeness of the infamous ice prince.

When they entered the dining hall, Queen Misa was already seated, sipping a cup of tea. Before even looking up properly, she snapped "You are late!" at her son, although she was already used to that habit of his.

"Yes, I do apologize, mother," came Len's reply. _That_ made the queen look up! Her son, Len, _apologizing_? And even more shocking, Kahoko was accompanying him with her hand on his arm! And of course, the most shocking of all, Len was _smiling. _Like, properly, not devilishly. 'This must be a dream!' The queen thought to herself and slumped back into her chair.

"Are you feeling well today, Len?" Queen Misa asked, eyes still glued on her son.

"What a silly question! Of course I am, Mother!" he laughed ('I never thought I'd live to see the day!' thought the queen)

"In fact," he continued "Kahoko and I have been having a most enjoyable chat!" Queen Misa sat up in her chair, expressing sudden interest. "Really?" she asked, eyeing the youths with a trace of a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

"Yes, really," the prince beamed. At this point, Kahoko seemed as if she was on the brink of saying something, but Len (with his sharp observation skills) noticed and dug his fingers into her back, where it had been resting upon entering the room. She looked up sharply, and he gave her a swift, dangerous glare that said "You'd better shut up! NOW!" So she swallowed back the words into her throat and sulked.

"And we've taken to each other so much that, from now on, I want Kahoko to be my personal maid!"


	11. Chapter 11 a little shopping

**Hey guys! SUPER SUPER sorry! i know i haven't updated in AGES. i had exams so i was slogging away...NO TIME TO WRITE:( gomenasai minna-san! I hope you will like this chapter, though it's really more of a filler chapter...i've got a writers block...sigh... Pls leave inspiration in the comments! Tnx:)**

"Hmm…How about this, Kaho?" asked Queen Misa, holding up a frilly pink apron dotted with flowers.

"Umm…" Kahoko wasn't sure how to respond.

"I thought so to," sighed Queen Misa and she tossed the apron onto the pile of steadily growing clothes.

The moment Queen Misa had absorbed her son's wacked-out statement about wanting Kahoko to be his maid, she rushed off to the Charisste mall (the biggest, grandest mall in Crystalasia) at lightning speed, dragging a shell-shocked Kahoko with her. Kahoko was surprised the usually sensible queen hadn't even paused for a second to consider the possibility that her son was utterly insane and out of his mind and that she shouldn't listen to any nonsense he spouted.

Anyway, three hours of shopping later and they were still there. Apparently, they were looking for the 'cutest and most adorable and slightly seductive' (Queen Misa's words, by the way) maid costume there was for Kahoko. They had gone to store after store and still, Queen Misa was not satisfied.

"Mou! I'm tired of all this shopping! Let's go get some tea!" complained Queen Misa after just having decided a particularly hideous neon pink apron was no good (much to Kahoko's relief). Linking arms with Kahoko, the two walked out of the shop and once again Kahoko found herself being pulled along by Queen Misa (not that she minded, she was quite used to this already after three hours).

"Ne, Kaho," the queen said suddenly.

"Er…yes?"

"You must be really surprised at the way I'm acting right now, right?" Misa smiled at Kahoko's face, which had the words 'How did she know?' written all over it.

Not waiting for the girl to answer, she continued "Haha, I know I'm like a completely different person right now. But, when it comes to Len… sometimes I don't have an ounce of logic in me! Mothers' are like that when it comes to their kids, you know? It's just that…I'm so happy to know that after all these years off being Jack Frost (here the queen pouted a bit) he's finally opened up a little and taken a liking to someone!" Queen Misa flashed Kahoko a brilliant smile, before blushing slightly and saying in a sheepish voice "Ah, I talk too much, don't I? Just me being long-winded again, sorry! But what I really wanted to say is…I hope you won't mind my behavior and I hope you'll bear with it a bit longer, because it's been ages since I've had so much fun!"

Kahoko couldn't help but smile at the queen's exhilarated and child-like expression and with a laugh; she replied "Of course I'll put up with it! In fact, I rather enjoy it."

The two looked at each other with mutual liking and smiled.

"I really hope you'll become my daughter-in-law, Kahoko, we get along just fine!" the Queen giggled.

Kahoko beamed at her, but did not say anything. True, she enjoyed Queen Misa's company but her son was just a thorn in the flesh!

They stopped abruptly in front of a little café. Its double-doors were flung wide open, inviting them to step inside. The aroma of sweet, freshly baked pastries and hot, freshly brewed tea and coffee wafted from it, tempting passers-by to pop in and grab a bite.

"Let's have tea here!" announced Queen Misa and they entered the café.

On their arrival, a pretty middle-aged woman who had been sitting at a table close to the entrance got up and rushed towards them. She was donned in a lavender dress that ended just past her knees, and a white apron embroidered with peonies was tied around her waist. Her chestnut hair had been coiled into a messy but somehow elegant bun.

"Misa! It's been forever and a day since I've seen you!" she laughed, hugging the queen, her face lit up with a mixture of surprise and elatedness.

"I'm sorry Rose, I've been busy," apologized Misa with a depressed sigh.

Then, with a twinkle in her eye, Rose spun to face Kahoko "and you must be the famous maiden who captured our beloved prince's heart!"

"Um…" Kahoko blushed, and twirled a lock of strawberry hair round a slender finger.

"Come on now, don't be shy. Tell us, what amazing magic do you possess to melt the ice prince's heart?" Rose teased, full of mischief.

Kahoko turned a bright scarlet and lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"I…I, er…um…that is to say…" she stuttered bashfully.

"Rose! Do stop tormenting the poor girl," Queen Misa chided her friend, while laying a reassuring hand on Kahoko's arm.

"Anyway, we've come here for tea! Let's have some of your sublime cakes, Rose." said Misa, swiftly changing the subject.

"Alright! Two cakes coming right up!" Rose grinned and sashayed off.

"Let's sit at this table," said Queen Misa, gesturing to a round table covered by a pretty blue-and-white checked tablecloth situated right next to the window. Kahoko nodded in agreement and they both sat down. She drew open the sun yellow curtains to find herself looking at a bustling street. It was packed with people; housewives coming back from a day of shopping, little children weaving in and out of the ocean of people and men chatting among their mates, enjoying their day off on this fine Sunday. Kahoko smiled when a sweet, dimpled little girl had waved at her enthusiastically upon seeing her. She had often wondered what it was like to lead a completely normal life…none of the regulations to lock you up in a gilded cage…to break your wings so you couldn't escape. She remembered all those fairy stories from when she was a little girl, which often spoke of peasants falling in love with royalty and through one sort of virtuous aspect or another of theirs, would end up living happily ever after as the king or queen of the land. 'All rubbish!' she thought. 'Absolute madness! Who would ever want to be royalty?'

"Kaho? Kaho!" Queen Misa's voice brought her tumbling back to reality from her dreamland.

"Ah! What is it?" she asked, startled.

The queen sighed. "Goodness child! I've been talking to you for nearly five minutes. Did you really not notice anything?" the queen looked at her as if unsure to be annoyed or amused.

"Sorry…I do that sometimes…mother always gave me an earful whenever I daydreamed when she was talking to me…" Kahoko apologized, going pink. Just then, a platter of absolutely exquisite cakes appeared in front of them.

"Oh! It looks utterly wonderful!" gasped Kahoko.

The queen chuckled as she helped herself to a piece covered in white cream with a lovely pink sugar spun rose perched on top. "Rose's cakes are positively out of this world!" and then she added, "Don't tell Sebastian I said that."

"Of course not," Kahoko winked and chose the piece with the strawberry and chocolate shavings on top. She sank her teeth into the cake, and a smile spread across her face. It was sublime! It was rich and creamy; blending with the chocolate and that strawberry added just the right amount of sourness to it. Queen Misa gave her a knowing smile; she obviously loved the cakes here just as much as Kahoko. The late afternoon sun bathed the café in a warm glow, and as she ate the fabulous cake and talked to Queen Misa, Kahoko felt there was nothing more blissful.


	12. Chapter 12 all for a cup of coffee one

**Hey there! I know my previous chapter was short and boring and everything, so this one is extra long! Hope you enjoy **

"Kahoko! Get me some coffee!" Len's voice came echoing down the corridor, where Kahoko was busily dusting the place.

She swore quietly under her breath before yelling back in as cheerful a voice as she could muster "Of course, Len! In a minute!" She tossed the feather duster aside and stomped off into the kitchen. While waiting for the water to boil, Kahoko sighed and leaned against the gleaming metal sink. The kitchen was deathly quiet; no sound of shoes pattering across terracotta tiles, no sound of the frying woks sizzling over hot fires, or the steady chopping of the knife. The usual aroma that filled the kitchen wasn't there, not even Sebastian's cute face was around, with that charismatic smile of his, always ready to secretly slip Kahoko another of his heavenly pastries. Everyone was away, and the enormous kitchen would remain empty for the rest of the week. Kahoko swore under her breath again as she got to making the coffee. Trust Len to mess up everything! When she and Queen Misa had returned from their shopping trip, Len had immediately dragged his mother aside, insisting he needed to speak to her in private. And urgently.

Queen Misa had left her son's study with a mischievous glint in her eye and shortly after announced that she felt she needed to take a break and was planning on going on a short holiday. Of course, Len _just so happened_ to suggest that _all_ the serving stuff should come along too. Before the week was out, the whole castle was packed and ready to have some good fun at the beach, including an excited Kahoko. But what a _shame_, the prince had caught a sudden bout of cold! Of course, the serving staff suggested that it would be better if they stay after all, but no no no! The (suddenly) kind-hearted prince begged them to continue without him, saying he couldn't _bear_ it if he knew _he_ was the one responsible for snatching their holiday away from them. Just one person staying behind would do, he said, one would be sufficient. Everyone readily volunteered, not minding that they'd have to sacrifice their holiday. But Len said "Well, I think my _personal maid_ will do. How about it?" and so, Kahoko got stuck with the job of taking care of the 'ill' prince. Great.

The coffee was ready now. Kahoko held the steaming cup carefully and brought it out, making sure she had got the matching saucer to go with it. Just the other day, she'd put the light blue teacup with the rose pink saucer, and Len had nearly hurled it at her in anger. She was _not_ going to take any more chances.

She entered the drawing room to find Len sprawled over the chaise lounge, one arm draped over the arm rest, the other holding a thick leather-bound book in which the prince was totally engrossed in. For a moment, Kahoko felt her old feelings of affection for Len surge back. He looked even more dashing than usual, his handsome face wearing a serious (but cute) expression, the bright morning sunlight outlining his elegant reclining figure in a golden glow. But the moment was soon over and Kahoko snapped out of her trance.

"Here, your coffee…_sir_," she said sarcastically setting the cup down on the mahogany coffee table.

But if he detected her sarcasm, Len didn't show it. He simply gave as sickly a cough as he could manage, as he always did every time Kahoko was around. (To tell the truth, his cough was rather convincing. But he _had_ had acting lessons since he was a young child, so as to learn how to at least _appear_ approachable) He lifted the cup to his lips, but after a sip, grimaced and spat it out. He banged the cup down on the table with such anger that Kahoko even flinched.

"You call this _coffee_?" he thundered "This is _horrible_! It's nothing but sugar water! Do you want all my teeth to fall out or something?"

With a resigned sigh he plopped back down onto the chaise lounge. "Make me another cup. This time, it'd better be _perfect_," he ordered, and went back to his book.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Kahoko picked up the cup with a trembling hand and headed back to the kitchen, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

A couple of minutes later, Kahoko returned with another cup of coffee. By then she had cooled down a bit after giving the fridge a couple of good kicks and managed to say in a civilized tone "I've made your coffee again, as ordered, sir."

But what Len said next made her blood boil again.

"Nah, I don't think I want coffee after all," he yawned, standing up and stretching. "It's awfully stuffy here! I want to get some fresh air, bring me to the gardens!"

Kahoko was about to explode now but took a few deep breaths and held it in. "Very well, sir," she replied in a painfully polite voice.

15 minutes later, they were in the splendid gardens. Len, who insisted his physique was still far too weak, was on a wheelchair while Kahoko pushed him.

"What a lovely day," Len said, turning around to smile sunnily at Kahoko.

"Oh, it certainly is," she beamed back, but thought 'Stupid fool! It's all very well sitting on a wheelchair, being pushed through the garden, but it's not half as fun being the one pushing you know!' It was a rather chilly autumn morning, and Kahoko regretted not wearing a thicker coat, and her long red hair kept blowing annoyingly into her eyes. But Len, on the other hand, wore an annoyingly happy smile on his face, and whenever Kahoko suggested returning indoors, he would cry "Oh not just yet! Just a little while longer!" But he was alright, in his cushioned wheel chair, with a thick blanket draped over his legs and a long scarf wrapped around his neck to keep him nice and warm.

Half an hour later of pushing Len through the palace gardens and halting where he ordered, Kahoko was getting a bit fed up. "Let's get back in now Len. You're still not feeling well after all, it's high time we go back and let you get some rest," she persuaded. "No, I want to stay longer," Len said indignantly, and folded his arms. Kahoko's grip on the gold-leaf covered handles of the wheelchair tightened. She couldn't care anymore! Her arms were sore, her feet aching and she was shivering all over! She was going back no matter what.

"Hyahhhhhhh!" she screamed, abruptly wheeling Len around and started running back towards the palace like there was no tomorrow.

When they were back in the grand hallway of the palace, Kahoko collapsed on the marble floor. She was panting heavily, that run had certainly taken it out of her! Len calmly got up from his wheelchair and said, in a cheery voice "That was such a refreshing wind! You are quite a runner, Kahoko!" 'Oh for heaven's sake!' Kahoko groaned inwardly, 'What is _wrong_ with this guy?' She was so livid that she considered hurling her high heeled boot at his head.

"You know, all that fresh air has whet my appetitie. How about some coffee?" the prince suggested.

Kahoko reached for her shoe.

But before she could throw it at him, Len said "I don't want any of that coffee _you_ make. I want a different coffee, from the _outside_."

Kahoko was so shocked by Len's statement that her jaw comically dropped and her arm, raised high overhead clutching a boot, froze. "Wha-what?" she spluttered, after a few minutes of stunned silence "Are…are you _actually_ suggesting that we go…_out of the palace_?"

"Well, I'm the prince of this kingdom, aren't I?" said Len with a frown "Last time I checked, I _was_ allowed to leave the palace."

"But…but there isn't anyone to escort you this time! No bodyguards, no servants…not even a carriage!" Kahoko protested. She couldn't believe this! A prince bending the rules like this so casually, like it didn't matter. 'Kazuki would never do this sort of thing!' she thought to herself. But deep, deep down inside a stir of excitement fluttered in Kahoko. A chance to escape from the palace! Alone! And there was hardly a chance of anyone catching them. The thought of spending an entire day outside the palace walls was a delicious one and although Kahoko vehemently protested, she allowed herself to be dragged along.

_Half an hour later…_

"I'm telling you, this is a _bad_ idea…" Kahoko anxiously fiddled with the hem of her dress. She kept casting nervous glances at Len, but, unlike her, his conscience did not seem the least bit affected about sneaking out of the palace. He was simply gazing coolly out of the carriage window, and from his reflection she could see his expression was serene, almost bored, in fact.

"When are we going to _get_ there?" he muttered impatiently, checking his gold pocket watch.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to come here, so you'd jolly well wait patiently! Stop whining like a brat!" Kahoko snapped, irritated. This was not going well. The carriage was unbearably hot and stuffy, and her conflicting emotions were swirling round and round inside her, making her touchy and most moody. Also, the starched calico dress she was wearing was highly uncomfortable compared to her normal wear. She plucked at the high, stiff collar, annoyed. Before she and Len had left, she'd made sure they were disguised in commoners clothes; the maroon, flower patterned calico dress was the only thing she had found remotely to her liking when she had rummaged through the servants quarters. Her long hair had been tied into a single braid down her back, as she had seen many peasant girls do.

Finally, they came to the town square. Buildings from cafés to shops to banks surrounded it, every square cobble stoned inch of it was filled with people and in the middle of it all sat a huge stone fountain, its water glittering in the morning sun.

Len hastily tossed the cabby two gold pieces, swung the carriage door open and jumped out.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" he beckoned Kahoko, was still inside the carriage.

She couldn't believe it! She was _actually_ there! In the town square! Alone! Okay, so maybe she was with an extremely malicious companion, but still… Dumbfounded, Kahoko stepped out into the town square and felt the sun's warm rays on her skin. She took in a deep breath, and as the cool summer breeze caressed her face, she felt as if she was flying in the azure sky. Exuberance rose within her, so this was what it felt like to be free!

But her joy of freedom was short-lived when Len's cold, harsh voice pierced through her thoughts, reminding her of the real reason of their visit. His precious coffee. With an annoyed sigh, Kahoko had no choice but to follow the disguised prince through the throngs of people crowded in the town square.

"Where are we going, by the way?" she asked loudly. It was hard to hear one's own voice amidst the racket in the square.

"To get coffee!" was the reply.

"I meant, WHERE are we going to get the coffee?" she yelled once more.

"I don't know! Are there any cafés selling good coffee here?"

Kahoko stretched out her hand and grabbed Len's arm. She somehow managed to pull them aside to a not-as-crowded-but-still-crammed corner, and the two found themselves practically glued to a brick wall.

"Are you telling me, after _all_ this frustrating trouble we've been through, you don't even _know _where the heck you want to _**go**_?" Kahoko hissed her voice dangerously soft.

"Well, I hardly know my way around this place, what do you expect?" Len retorted, seemingly oblivious to Kahoko's rising temper.

Kahoko felt more than tempted to punch the smug brat in the face, but held her fist back. Starting a fight here was just begging for trouble, plus it would probably blow their cover. Although she was happy to be outside the palace walls, Len was rather dampening her high spirits. Like a wet, acidic blanket of malice and spite, thought Kahoko. At the same time, she was glad that Len seemed to have dropped his chirpy, all smiles, and goody-two-shoes act. Cold, icy Len, with his knife of a tongue had scared the life out of Kahoko, but sweet, optimistic Len with his honeyed, sugar coated words? Now that had just drove her completely nuts _as well as_ scared her to death.

While Kahoko had been taking deep breaths to calm herself down, her eyes shut and her mind lost in her own sea of thoughts, Len had spotted a prospective café for him to get his coffee.

"Hey!" he called out to Kahoko "Let's try this place!"

Kahoko's eyes snapped open and she saw which café Len was pointing to. She ignored Len's beckoning hand and fervently signaled for him to come over to where she was. She recognized the café…it was Rose Café, the very one she and Queen Misa had visited barely days ago. Seeing as Len still stubbornly insisted on not moving, Kahoko, with one hand covering her face from the café window, scampered over.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Len shook his head disapprovingly "You are _so_ weird! Why are you covering your face like that?"

"Oh shut up you snotty brat!" Kahoko snapped, losing her cool "This café's owner is your _mum's friend_!"

Len looked at her with an uncomprehending expression on his face. "So?' he said, puzzled "All the better then! Maybe she'll give us a discount!"

Kahoko rolled her eyes, and a random thought flitted across her mind 'What a scrooge! He's the prince of this place and he still wants a _discount_?' and then 'Never mind that now! Is he stupid or something?'

"Are you totally _insane_?" Kahoko whispered angrily. She'd have loved to shout, but for fear of Rose recognizing her voice, she did not dare. "Do you realize the severity of this situation? If you just walk in there like that, we're totally gonna be found out!"

By now, Kahoko had forcefully dragged Len some distance away from the café and was talking to him in front of a costume shop.

"Then why don't we just…"Len waved his hands around a bit, trying to think of an idea, when he caught sight of the pair of large sunglasses in the shop window and had a sudden spark of inspiration "…disguise ourselves?" he finished. Without waiting for Kahoko to say anything more, he took her by the hand and they entered the costume shop.

Fifteen minutes later, they walked out of the shop, with an extremely satisfied salesgirl waving a cheery goodbye behind them. Len was wearing a circus ringmaster's scarlet jacket, complete with tail coats and golden buttons. A shining black bowler hat sat on his head, and a pair of large, horn rimmed glasses was perched on his nose. To top it off, he had a fake toothbrush moustache and he looked absolutely hilarious. Kahoko was wearing a golden, curled wig and a great big floppy hat that shaded most of her face. But she'd also gotten a pair of large sunglasses (the ones Len saw at the shop window in fact) just to be sure. Kahoko hadn't wanted to change her dress too but Len had forced her into a ridiculously poofy hoop-skirt dress (as revenge after Kahoko had made him wear his own ridiculous disguise). Kahoko just hoped her skirt would be able to fit through the café door. "I feel like an absolute bumbling fool!" groaned Kahoko, self-conciously tugging at the hoop skirt, as if hoping it would somehow become less puffy. She and Len were receiving stares from what seemed to be just about everyone on the street, the expressions on the passers-by faces ranged from amusement to outrage. Kahoko felt her face heat up and she felt like dying from humiliation, unlike the ever cool Len, who seemed not in the least bit perturbed by the stares they were getting.

"You idiot! Why did you make me wear this horrible…_thing_?" she cried, pinching Len's arm.

"Oh come on, grow up a bit! Still _pinching_ people like this…tsk tsk," Len snorted in an annoyingly superior voice that made Kahoko want to kick him in the shins "Anyway, if you're so mad at having to wear this, it's really _your _own fault."

"Wha-what?" Kahoko spluttered indignantly.

Len pointedly fingered his toothbrush moustache and glared icily at Kahoko through his glasses, emphasizing his point. Kahoko simply scowled at him and retorted "Well, this way you have a less likely chance of being discovered. Or would you rather I made you wear that stupid monocle and the thick, bushy beard we saw at the shop?"

Len tried imagining wearing those and decided not to argue anymore. They halted abruptly in front of Rose café, and then, in silent agreement, hesitantly stepped in.


	13. Chapter 13 all for a cup of coffee two

Chapter 13

**Hey there! finally finished this chapter i can't say it's my best...but i hope you'll like it! Please RnR. Any suggestions of what should happen next? If you do, please leave them in the comments! i'm running out of ideas! AAAHHH!**

There was a stunned silence as all the people in the café turned to stare at the odd pair. Kahoko felt the stares of the customers boring into her, and a drop of cold sweat trickled down her forehead. She tugged at her skirt, only to find to her horror that the metal hoops hidden under the layers of cloth under her dress were too big to fit through the front door.

"Len! Help me! I'm stuck!" she hissed.

"How am I supposed to help you?" came the cold reply.

The two lapsed into silence, staring blankly at the café's customers, who in turn, stared at them. It was as if everyone had been frozen into ice statues. An awkward atmosphere hung in the air.

The uncomfortable silence was only broken when Rose greeted them with as cheery a "Welcome!" as she could manage. As if the spell had been broken, the customers turned away and went back to whatever they had been doing.

"Ah,yes…good afternoon. We would like to be seated now," was Len's cool response.

"Of course, of course! Right this way!" Rose smiled as she led them towards a table.

'Phew! Thank goodness Len can keep his cool in these sort of situations,'Kahoko gave a sigh of relief 'Now! To get out of this stupid doorway!' She tried to move forward, but it was useless; she was utterly wedged between the front door.

Len and Rose walked further and further from her, and Kahoko felt a sense of despair rise within her.

"Um…please wait!" she called out desperately. Len and Rose turned around to face her. "Er…Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing, but…I'm a bit stuck. Could you help me?" Kahoko gestured helplessly at her dress(remembering to alter her voice so it wasn't recognizable).

"Oh dear me! How could I not notice? I'm so dreadfully sorry. Come, I'll give you a hand." a flustered Rose rushed over to help Kahoko.

Once again, Kahoko had managed to capture the attention of the customers at the café with her slightly ridiculous predicament. Some even came over to help Rose to get Kahoko unstuck.

As Rose and the other nosy helpers heaved and pulled at Kahoko's dress, Rose made a bit of small talk with Kahoko.

"Never seen you around town! Where are you from?" she inquired.

"Er…" Kahoko gave Len a quick glance; her eyes begging for help, but Len simply shrugged and gave her a look that read 'you're on your own'. 'Oh damn that idiot!' the girl cursed quietly before replying "We're from the circus…that's right! The circus."

"Oh really?" Rose raised a questioning eyebrow "I haven't heard anything about a circus coming to town."

"Well, that's, um, 'cos we aren't performing here…We're just passing through. That's all." Kahoko replied, relieved that she'd managed to weave a relatively convincing lie.

"Ah, I see…what a pity! It would be so fun if you were performing…" sighed Rose.

"Um, maybe another time,"

Suddenly, with a particularly strong tug from Rose, Kahoko broke free and tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch…" Kahoko groaned, rubbing her elbow.

She found that the café had gone strangely silent all of a sudden, and looked up against her better judgment. A premonition of doom looming over her.

Shocked faces stared at her from all 360degrees, their eyes wide and some of their mouths even hung open. Even Rose was giving her that look. What was wrong?

Then, Kahoko noticed something was a bit off; the whole place seemed brighter and more…colourful. Kahoko gasped in realization; her sunglasses had fallen off! Out of the corner of her eye, the girl spied something that resembled curly, golden macaroni.

Her wig.

Only one thought came into her mind: S***

_Half an hour later…_

Kahoko was surprised to find herself seated at the best table in the café. It was right next to one of the windows, a comfortable distance from the counter and situated in a cozy corner, giving it a bit of privacy. Len sat across from her, coolly sipping his earl grey tea. On the table was the café's best china and silver cutlery, which was reserved only for the most important of guests. Platters of desserts had been laid in front of them. Kahoko scooped up a small spoonful of custard and ate it. The delicious lightness of the egg and the richness of the milk exploded in her mouth, and the caramel on top was just ambrosial.

As people entered the café, the moment they saw the two royals, they'd hurry over to give their greetings by bowing down low and respectfully. In turn, Len would acknowledge them with a curt nod of his head and Kahoko would smile. Kahoko couldn't help thinking that if not for Len, they most probably wouldn't be in the comfortable position they were in right now.

It was thanks to Len's smooth talking that the issue had been settled so quickly. Kahoko, who lacked the ability to think on her feet at turned mute when under pressure, would most definitely have gotten in trouble had she been by herself.

After all, two people of their status were forbidden from going out of the palace without anyone to guard them, and they could be accused of trying to escape. If people found out they had broken such a law, they would be disgraced and possibly exiled.

_Flashback…_

'_We are so dead! And this will be all my fault! You are such an idiot, Kahoko!' the princess panicked. She kept scolding herself mercilessly. After all that trouble she went through of trying to prevent them of being found out and of worrying that Len would blow their cover! In the end, it was __**her**__ who had ruined their disguise._

_Everyone was looking expectantly at her for some sort of explanation, but none came to her. Her mind was completely, utterly BLANK._

_Out of the blue, Len whipped of his hat, glasses and fake moustache before turning to face the people in the café. _

"_I am Prince Len X of Crystalasia and she is Princess Kahoko III of Solaris," he introduced with a sweeping bow, confirming the peoples suspicions._

_Murmurs started to rise among the people but Len continued nonetheless "I understand how bad this must look, but, I can explain everything…if you'd be willing to listen."_

_He sounded so sincere and apologetic that the people couldn't help listening to him. The murmurs died down and everyone had now turned their attention to the prince._

"_To tell you the truth, this is a special mission the Queen ordered to be carried out. She wants to learn more about the normal daily lives of the people of Crystalasia, so as to find ways to improve their everyday lives. Hence she ordered the princess (here he gestured to Kahoko) and I to observe the civilians…but under __**normal**__ contexts. She insisted we disguise ourselves so that no one would find us out. Sadly, it seems that our cover has been blown. But I hope you will pretend we are not here observing you, and just carry on like normal. If anyone has any urgent problems, you can address us directly and we will definitely inform the Queen of it."_

_End flashback_

Looking at the prince's humble tone and respectful bow, Kahoko was surprised that Len could be capable of having a good relationship with the public. His eloquent speech had certainly left the people with no doubt that every word he had said was the truth .They all bowed in return and apologized for having ever doubted him. 'What a glib tongue that devil has!' Kahoko couldn't help having a grudging respect for the prince.

Occasionally, little kids would crowd round the aristocrats, eager to catch a glimpse of the famous faces that appeared in books and magazines all around the country. Kahoko would entertain the many questions they had, and was even willing to play games with them. Len, on the other hand, avoided as much contact with the 'little brats' (as he put it) as possible.

The sun was low in the sky when Len finally got up from the table and told Kahoko "Time to go home!" The two were given a cheery farewell as they left the café, all the customers and staff enthusiastically waving goodbye.

A carriage had been hailed for them and even as the wheels started turning, Kahoko continued waving goodbye, as did everyone till they were a mass of specks, and no longer visible.

The ride back to the palace was a long one, and Kahoko was worn out. Before she knew it, she had nodded off to sleep. Her head swayed and just so happened to land on Len's shoulder. The prince was more than ready to flick the girl's heavy head away but something in her peaceful sleeping expression made him stop. Maybe it was the gentle smile that her bow lips were curved into, he didn't know. He sighed and adjusted her position so it would be in a more comfortable position before draping the lion tamers jacket he had been wearing over her to keep her warm from the evening autumn chill. Every time he saw her face, the image of her playing with the children at the café and that bright smile she had worn when people greeted her appeared in his mind.

"Maybe you won't be such a bad queen after all," he whispered.

As if she had heard the prince's compliment, Kahoko's lips curled into a wider smile.

**Ooh...is the ice prince's heart finally melting? Hehe...we'll have to wait and see;)**


	14. Chapter 14 the invitation

Chapter 14

Kahoko had trouble balancing the loaded silver breakfast tray with one hand as she pushed the door to the prince's bedroom open.

She set the tray down on the richly carved mahogany drawer next to Len's humongous four poster canopy bed before drawing the heavy satin curtains, allowing morning sunlight to flood the room. From the window, Kahoko could see the picturesque view of the palace gardens and the sparkling lake behind the palace. She envied the prince for having such a wonderful view; her own bedroom view wasn't half as gorgeous. In fact, all _she_ saw when she drew her curtains was the long gravel driveway leading to the palace, the stone fountain in the middle of the roundabout, and the never-ending, scarily dark alpine woods that seemed to thrive in Crystalasia.

The princess wished she could enjoy the view by herself for a bit longer, but she knew how touchy her 'master' would be if he was woken up late. So, grudgingly, Kahoko pulled the royal blue velvet draperies of the four poster bed aside, revealing the sleeping figure of the prince. That was how Kahoko liked Len best—asleep. He couldn't yell and order her around and be the generally obnoxious person he was in that state, and admittedly, his sleeping face was pretty cute. His blue hair would be tousled and messy and when his eyes were closed, you could see his long eyelashes. His handsome features would not be twisted in their usual scowl either, and he would look like 'a male version of sleeping beauty' (Kahoko's words)

Still, handsome as he was asleep, Kahoko could not help but cast him a spiteful glance. It had been a week since the Queen, along with all the other servants of the castle had returned, but Len still insisted she wait on him. She absolutely loathed every minute of it. He was completely insufferable, and the little respect Kahoko had gained for the boy during their little 'fieldtrip' (as Len referred to it) for his eloquence had been totally vanquished.

From her apron pocket, Kahoko fished out an old-fashioned perfume bottle and began the overly extravagant (and ridiculously stupid, in Kahoko's opinion) process of awaking the prince. She gently squeezed the perfume bottle's bulb right above Len's face, releasing the fragrant scent of jasmine and frangipani. She then took a little fan and fanned the aroma in the air, allowing it to spread. Upon having caught a whiff of the perfume, the prince's eyes fluttered open.

For a few seconds, he'd retain his angelic composure as he rubbed his eyes like a little boy, but the seconds were soon over and he'd transform back into his usual beastly self.

"I want my breakfast on the balcony today," was the first thing he snapped.

"Certainly," Kahoko replied, lifting the tray and getting ready to bring it to the balcony. But Len gave a soft "ahem", indicating something was not to his satisfaction.

"Certainly, _sir,_" Kahoko growled through gritted teeth. The prince nodded in approval. "Better," he said.

Once she had brought Len's breakfast to the balcony, she heard Len's voice call her back.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Help me wear my robe," Len smirked, pointing to the splendid indigo silk dressing robe that hung in his closet.

Kahoko clenched her fists but comforted herself with the thought 'Two more weeks…just two more weeks, and this whole nightmare will behind you!' She reluctantly helped the spoilt boy prince into his dressing robe, ignoring his annoyingly smug grin. Damn it! Even his superior know-it-all grin was hot! She shook the thought out of her mind and concentrated on the task ahead of her.

Meanwhile, Prince Len was enjoying his little 'project' enormously. He was used to being waited on, but it was _so_ much more fun when it was for revenge. Len glanced down at the red headed girl who was now helping him put on his gold satin bedroom slippers and thought he saw a vein throbbing in her temples. His grin widened evilly. He could _really_ get used to this. 'Pity the girl's leaving in two weeks. Then I shall have no toy to amuse myself with anymore,' the prince thought as Kahoko drew up his chair on the balcony and he settled down for breakfast.

While the prince was happily munching his delicious hot breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup, strawberries and cream and his specially brewed coffee, Kahoko stood in the corner of the huge balcony closest to the prince's bedroom, shivering. Although the sun was shining brightly in the lapis lazuli blue sky, the morning air was still chilly, and unlike the prince, she did not have any warm clothing. She was only wearing the thin servants black dress and the white apron tied round her waist.

Your probably wondering, she _is_ a _princess _right? So why was she wearing the servants outfit? One word: Len.

Thankfully the embarrassing maid outfit Queen Misa had gotten Kahoko was lying where she felt it ought to be; at the bottom of her trunk.

Kahoko was fortunate enough to have Ashley to rant to at the end of the day. That was the only time she could release all her pent up anger and hatred for Len. Otherwise, the girl princess would probably have gone mad already. She kept a calendar by her bed, and every night, just before she went to sleep, Kahoko would cross out another date. She was counting down the days she had left in Crystalasia before she could return home. She was eagerly awaiting that day.

Once Len had finished his breakfast, he told Kahoko to prepare his bath before he picked up the morning newspaper and began reading it.

Five minutes later, the prince's bath was ready and as Len got up and walked towards his private suite bathroom, he said to Kahoko "Please lay out my riding clothes for me on the bed. Today I will wear my navy blue riding jacket with the black pants and the hazel brown riding boots. The _hazel _ones, _not_ the chocolate ones!" And with that warning, he disappeared behind the elaborate marble bathroom door.

Grumbling about Len being pickier about his clothes than any girl, Kahoko began rummaging through the large wardrobe in search of the prince's riding suit. It annoyed her greatly that Len's own wardrobe was bigger than hers at home, and one of these days she swore to pour itching powder down his clothes.

Just then, she heard the sound of knuckles rapping on the bedroom door.

"Come in,"

The elderly butler that Kahoko recognized as James entered the room carrying a silver tray of letters very much like her own back in Solaris.

"His young majesty's mail, your highness," the butler explained with a curt bow.

"Just leave it on the drawer," Kahoko told him, setting the prince's riding boots on the floor by his bed.

"Very well," came the butler's reply and he left the room.

Once she was sure James was far away from the room and that Len would not be coming out anytime too soon, Kahoko sneakily crept towards the tray of letters. With one swift grab, she held all the letters in her hand. She began looking through them, throwing those not to her interest back onto the silver tray.

When she arrived to one addressed to both her _and_ Len, she stopped short. What could _this_ letter be about? Without another thought about the consequences she might suffer once Len found out about her opening his mail without her permission, she grabbed the letter opener that lay on the silver tray next to the mail and slit the envelope open.

Inside was a sky blue invitation gilded with gold patterns around the edges. It was scented with the smell of…the salty sea, and the fragrance of tropical fruits. She had no doubt about where it was from now; the seaside kingdom of Optiladrigal. And in her mind, Optiladrigal meant one thing; Kazuki. Greedily, her eyes devoured the words on the invitation but after merely a few words her face started paling and she felt a sudden surge of inexplicable tears coming.

Kahoko couldn't believe it, but this was the invitation to Kazuki's…

…engagement party.


	15. Chapter 15 thank you

**Hey everyone! Ugh, I know it's been like forever since I updated this thing. Super sorry about that! Please forgive me, I was on holiday and when I got back I had no inspiration. At all. Well, at first I wrote it differently but it was so boring and depressing that I decided to rewrite the whole thing again. That took a while:P Anyway, on with the story! Enough from me for now**

Over the next few days Len realized something was off with his maid. She was clumsier than usual, often sending things crashing to the floor or bumping into people, and just this morning, he'd been awoken with a thump as she walked straight into a wall. Even his usual taunts and scolding's didn't seem to affect her like it used to. She'd just reply him half-heartedly with a "Hmm," or something.

He didn't know why, but her behavior was bothering him. He couldn't fall asleep without waking up every few hours or so. And that's why one night, almost a week after Kahoko's strange behavior had began, our prince found himself lying back in his huge velvet armchair, one hand swirling his wine glass, and the other supporting his head. He gazed blankly at the fire burning brightly in the grate, his lips twisted in a frown and his eyebrows scrunched together.

'Just what the heck is wrong with that girl? She's been acting all strange…' the boy tried to recall any incidents that might have triggered her behavior in the recent days, and his frown deepened 'Nothing out of the ordinary happened…She started acting all weird on Monday which was the day…' Len's eyes suddenly widened with realization at this point 'I received that invitation inviting me to Kazuki's engagement party!' The prince's mind flashed back to the ball he held, which felt like ages ago, and remembered how she had enthusiastically greeted Kazuki with a hug, and he had seen her dancing with him a couple of times. Could it be that Kahoko was…Wait! His own thoughts were unsettling to him. Why on earth should he give a hoot about her love life? The only reason she was concerned about how she was acting was because…because… (His mind was scrambling for ideas at this point) because it wasn't any fun bullying her anymore! That's why! Yes, precisely why he was so concerned about her. His toy was losing its entertainment factor! Reassured with this thought, the prince sipped his wine and shortly afterwards went back to bed, where he managed to get a full night's sleep.

_Two days later, on the day of the engagement party…_

"Oi! Kahoko! Are you ready yet?" Len asked as he banged loudly on the girl's hotel room door.

They were currently at the Paradise hotel in Optiladrigal, one of the country's finest hotels. It was located on a stretch of sandy white beach, directly facing the clear tropical waters of the Nether Sea. The hotel was a beautiful colonial style building, its façade colour theme all white and black, with soaring ceilings, tall windows with black shutters and cool, marble tiled floors. Despite being an old hotel with a history more than a century long, it was still well kept and in marvelous condition. The enormous driveway was lined with towering tropical palms, and the huge front gardens were always painted with lovely splashes of bright, lively colours from the many blossoms that were in bloom throughout the year.

It was six in the evening now, and it would take about three quarters of an hour for them to reach the venue of the party, which was due to start at seven. They really shouldn't be late…Len hated tardiness and prided himself on his punctuality. If he was late on his very first formal gathering with 'that girl' (as he thought of Kahoko in his mind) he would not forgive her.

She still hadn't answered and the prince felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 'Women!' he thought exasperatedly, and banged on her door again.

"Kahoko! We're going to be _late_!" he yelled.

"Ano…I'm not...feeling so good…Can you go…without me?" Kahoko's voice replied, getting meeker towards the end. Len felt a vein pop. '_Women_!' he thought again contemptuously.

"Certainly not! I shall look a fool without a date _even if it's one like you_!" he shouted, purposely emphasizing his last few words.

That did the trick. A second later, Len had to suddenly move aside, narrowly missing the door as it flew open.

"What did you say?" hissed Kahoko, her clenched fist shaking as she struggled to maintain her composure.

Len ignored her threat instead looking her up and down before saying "There! You look perfectly well, nothing wrong with you. You _can_ go to the party tonight. Now, hurry along, off we go." He made little shooing motions with his hands, asking her to get out.

"Gosh! You are _so_ persistent! I _said_ I'm not going already! Go be your lonerish self tonight. Without. Me." Kahoko nearly screamed, even more annoyed because she had fallen into his little trap. She gave an irritated "Hmph!" before spinning on her heels and going back into the room, where she plopped herself onto the bed.

The prince strode in after her and shut the door with a bang. They glared at each other for a while, and if looks could kill, they'd definitely both be lying dead on the floor right now.

"So? What's the reason for the little missy's temper tantrum tonight?" Len taunted.

Kahoko turned slightly pink. She _loathed_ people treating her like a child.

"I am most certainly _not _having a _temper tantrum_," she retorted "I just really don't feel too good."

"But it's Kazuki! You're best friend! Aren't you going to congratulate him? This is an important milestone to him you know."

Kahoko snapped. She abruptly stood up before shouting "How can I face him? How can I just go up there and happily congratulate the guy I love for getting married to someone else?"

Immediately after the words left her lips, she regretted it. Her hands flew to her mouth and she just sank to the floor, speechless with shock. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl! What came over her? Why did she just suddenly blurt it out? She would never hear the end of this from Len…he would probably blackmail her and—

"All the more reason you should go there and give him your blessings,"

The prince's voice broke her train of thoughts. She looked up and stared at him in surprise. She had expected a whole array of responses, but definitely not this. At first she wondered if he was just making fun of her, but he looked deadly serious.

"Wh-what?" was all she could croak in response.

"I said, _if you love him_, then you should go over to that party right now and wish him all the best in his new life with a smile on your face! Even if he doesn't feel the same way about you, he still thinks of you as his best friend. He'll _want_ you to be here today."

At this point, Kahoko promptly burst into tears, taking Len by surprise. He _hated_ it when girls cried in front of him, most of the time when they did; he'd just call in a servant to pull the girl out of the room. But this time, there were no servants to help him with that. And he couldn't really leave her alone either, awkward questions would be asked at the party if he did so. (A/N: Meh! Len still thinking of himself!)

Just then, Kahoko started speaking between sobs "I…I know I should go…and I know I should be happy for him…but…it's just so hard…And it really, really hurts."

And it did. It had never occurred to her that she might have thought of Kazuki as more than a best friend until the day she read that invitation. Once Kahoko realized she was in love with him, she got so confused about everything. Even then, she still wanted to go to his engagement party, and she thought she had been mentally prepared, but apparently not. She chickened out at the very last minute. She didn't want to face it. She just _couldn't_. Or could she? She wasn't even sure of herself anymore.

"Don't they say as long as the one you love is happy, you can sacrifice everything else? Even your own happiness?" Len said softly, bending down to awkwardly pat her shoulder. He wasn't usually so suave in these sort of situations, but he'd read a similar conversation in a novel belonging to his mother before and figured it might calm her down.

Kahoko looked up suddenly "Hey…" she said her tone suddenly suspicious "Isn't that line from "The Faces of Love" by Alicia Morelli?"

Hearing this, Len did something unexpected; he _blushed_. "Guess I got found out, huh?" he chuckled embarrassedly.

Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise, before she laughed and said "But it worked," Even in Len _had_ gotten that line from a book, it had truth in it. Maybe she could face it after all. No, it wasn't about whether she _could_ or not, she _would_ face it. Head on.

She picked herself up and grabbed a couple of tissues to quickly wipe her tears away. Her makeup was pretty much ruined, and so smudgy she looked like something out of a horror movie, so she had to hurriedly (but expertly) reapply her makeup. When she was done, she turned to Len.

"So, how do I look?" she asked as she twirled around once.

"Wonderful," he smiled(something Kahoko had thought the prince was incapable of doing until today, but she really didn't think he could blush either. She always thought it was nothing but ice flowing through his veins)before adding "not at all as if you had been sobbing like a big fat baby a second ago," the prince smirked, still unable to resist a jibe. But apart from the added words at the end, he really did think she looked quite wonderful, a thought that surprised even himself. Kahoko had decided to go with a more classic look, wearing the ever-in-fashion little black dress. It was a simple satin dress, sleeveless and V-necked, the skirt fanning out from her hips and ending just above her knees. Her shoes were black roman-sandal like platforms. Her hair was done up in a bun, with a simple bronze lily clip keeping her fringe out of the way to one side. She wore a chain necklace adorned with a single tear drop shaped diamond and matching dangly earrings.

Kahoko playfully hit Len in the back with her silver clutch as payback for his comment, and then took the arm he offered her with a grateful smile.

The two were walking along a small pathway in the hotel's front garden toward the small front gate where their carriage would be waiting. Len noticed that Kahoko kept touching her little bronze clip repeatedly and asked her what was the matter.

"Mmm, nothing really. Just that the clip's from Kazuki and…"

Len didn't wait for her to explain further. Hearing that she was still wearing something Kazuki had given her kind of irked him, for some inexplicable reason. So he plucked a white frangipani from a nearby tree, took off her clip and placed the frangipani behind her ear.

"The natural look suits you better," was all he said, before returning to his taciturn self.

Kahoko simply smiled once she had recovered from her initial shock. Wow, she was certainly getting a lot of surprises tonight. But they were all pleasant surprises, and she really wanted to see more of this side of Len. It was definitely better than his usual self, if anything. 'I guess he can be sweet when he tries,' she chuckled to herself.

What she did next was a surprise to even herself. It was a spur of a moment thing, but still… Kahoko suddenly tiptoed and whispered "Thank you, for everything." in Len's ear before gently planting a kiss on his cheek.

**So, you've finally gotten to the end! How is it? I know I've been seriously lacking in romance, so this is to kind of make up for it. Once again, super sorry for not updating so long! Will try posting the next chappie ASAP. Comments and criticism welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16 the party

Chapter 16

The venue of the engagement party was in one of the gardens of the Optiladrigal palace, and under the night sky of twinkling stars, it looked gorgeous. There was a large round pavilion in the centre of the garden, where a brass band was preparing to play. The tables on the lawn were arranged so that there would be a long stretch of empty space in the middle which would serve as the dance floor, and upon entering the garden, each guest would be given their table number. There was no need for any lanterns because this was the Queen of the Night garden, and once each Queen of the Night had bloomed, their enchanting silvery light would bask the garden in their mystical glow. The light was bright enough for one to see their partners face clearly up close, but dark enough for couples to have their own privacy amongst so many people. Once Kahoko had put down her put down her clutch, she started looking around for her friend.

"Kahoko! You're finally here!" Kazuki's eyes lit up when he saw the familiar face of his best friend. He immediately made his way towards Kahoko and then flung his arms around her.

"Good to see you too, Kazuki," Kahoko laughed as she returned the hug.

Once the two friends had broken from their embrace, Kahoko asked "So, where's the lucky lady?"

Hearing this, Kazuki blushed and pointed shyly to a beautiful girl making small talk with a group of people. She had straight jet black hair that fell to her waist, and was resplendent in an off shoulder indigo dress that swept the floor. She had delicate features on her heart shaped face.

"She's…absolutely beautiful, Kazuki. You've done yourself well this time," Kahoko said, smiling gently. If Kazuki had looked more closely at his friend, he might have noticed the tinge of sadness in her smile, and perhaps that slight wateriness of her golden eyes, but he didn't, and Kahoko was thankful for that.

"Her name's Lorelai. She's a pianist and I think she has got wonderful potential to make it big," Kazuki told Kahoko, smiling affectionately at his fiancé.

"Then I look forward to hearing her sometime soon," Kahoko replied before continuing "I just wish you'd told me, Kazuki! I thought I was your friend!" Kahoko pouted childishly at this point, to show Kazuki that she wasn't really mad at him.

Kazuki laughed sheepishly "Oh well…I didn't really realize that I loved her until the day she told me she was going to leave this country to further her music studies, and so one thing led to another and here we are!"

Just then, the band started playing and Kazuki said "Well, I'm going off to dance now. Catch up more with you later?" Kahoko simply nodded in reply and then sadly watched as her friend made his way towards his fiancé and started to dance.

Just then, Kahoko felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Len. He gave a bow before saying "May I have this dance?"

Kahoko was surprised, but simply said "Yes,"

She placed her left hand on his shoulder, and he slid his left hand around her waist and both their right hands intertwined. The song was a slow waltz, giving Kahoko the time to feel horribly conscious of how close they were. But Kahoko decided to put that aside for now, and just focus on the dance. The singer on the pavilion began crooning the words to the song, and as Kahoko listened to them, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. The song lyrics fit her feelings uncannily:

Smile…though your heart is aching  
>Smile, even though it's breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
>If you smile through your fear and sorrow<br>Smile and maybe tomorrow  
>You'll see the sun come shining through…for you<p>

Light up your face with gladness  
>Hide every trace of sadness<br>Although a tear may be ever so near  
>That's the time you must keep on trying<br>Smile, what's the use of crying?  
>You'll find that life is still worthwhile…<br>…If you just smile

That's the time you must keep on trying  
>Smile, what's the use of crying?<br>You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
>If you just smile…<p>

Already, half way through the song, silent tears were falling freely down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them. Kahoko was a proud creature, and felt rather ashamed at her lack of restraint. She kept trying to stifle the tears by blinking. Not that it helped much. Suddenly, Len leaned forward and whispered "It's okay to let it out, you know." At his words, Kahoko found more tears coming. She couldn't possibly stop abruptly to pull out her handkerchief, cry into it and dry her tears before dancing again, so she resorted to burying her head into Len's chest, and hoped no one else would see her tears.

By the end of the dance, Kahoko was back to normal, although her eyes may have seemed a bit redder than usual. And Len's tuxedo had a suspiciously damp looking spot around his chest.

After the dance, Kahoko decided she'd had enough dancing for one night, leaving Len to find another dance partner. Instead she ordered her dinner, hoping her messed up self would feel a bit better after a good meal. After twenty minutes of listlessly poking at her king crab, however, Kahoko threw down her cutlery in a way her mother would have described as "horribly unladylike" and stalked off.

At the end of the palace gardens, there was a little back gate which led to the palace beach. Kahoko made her way to the beach, feeling lighter with each step she took away from the party. When she arrived at the beach, she slipped off her shoes and strolled barefooted towards the shore, feeling the slightly rough, crumbly sand between her toes. She watched the waves gaining momentum as they drew closer, getting larger and larger before crashing against the shore and then melting so that by the time they reached her, they were only little fingers of white foam tickling her feet. Then they would be sucked back, as if by some sort of invisible hand, and another wave would come rolling in. Kahoko continued observing the almost rhythmic ebb and tide of the waves as her mind ran over the many events that had happened in that one night.

Seeing Kazuki, seeing Kazuki's fiancé, crying in public for the first time in so many years and…Len. She'd seen so much more of him that she'd never seen before in just a matter of hours…and remembering that oddly gentle look in his amber eyes sent a strange shiver down her spine. It wasn't unpleasant it was just…If he could continue being like that for the rest of the month, they might actually become friends and she'd have the chance to leave Crystalasia alive. And once she got back she would do all the things she missed doing! Shopping, spas…and…shopping? Kahoko's eyes widened as she realized that she had never really done anything much before she'd come to Crystalasia. Her life had been pretty dull, once she thought about it. Filled with nothing much except shopping, going to spas and lazing about the palace, reading the occasional chick-lit, attending a ball once in a while and practicing her violin.

But in Crystalasia, she had never had a boring moment when she was together with the ice prince. Okay, it wasn't what she would call the "time of her life". She sweatdropped slightly as she remembered her meeting with Len in the garden, that 'escape' from the palace and visit to the town, even her days as Len's maid…all not quite what one would call "happy" but certainly far from dull. With a gasp of shock, she realized that she had only a week left with the prince before she could return back to Solaris. One week more of the quirky, but fun, Queen Misa. One week more of Sebastian's pastries. One week more of Len with his strict habits that she had come to know so well, and his scolding and orders. One week more…and it would all be gone. Would she miss her days in Crystalasia?

Kahoko contemplated for a while when her train of thought was abruptly broken off by a familiar "Hrrmph!" Kahoko turned and looked up from her sitting position to see the face she had greeted every morning for almost a month now.

"Hey Len," she smiled.

Len was back to his usual frowning self, and looked greatly displeased with Kahoko. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's time to go back. I've had enough of this dinner." His voice was icy cold and edged with steel. It seemed almost impossible that Len could have been so kind and…human as he had been just a while ago and Kahoko would have doubted her ability to tell fantasy from reality had it not been for that very real flower resting behind her ear.

"Come on, don't just sit there," Len scolded as he hauled her brusquely up.

"Alright, alright! I can get up myself you know," Kahoko snapped as she dusted the sand of her dress. Then the girl started laughing as she realized that they had managed to start a quarrel within a matter of minutes. Would they ever stop bickering? She doubted it.

The blue haired prince stared at the laughing princess as if she were completely insane.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" the boy shook his head with a look of disdain upon his face.

"Meh!" was all Kahoko was willing to reply and stuck out her tongue at the prince.

"Why you…" without finishing his sentence an offended Len started chasing after the impish red haired girl as she dashed off back into the palace gardens.

Yes, she would miss her days in Crystalasia.


	17. Chapter 17 so long, farewell

***Ducks head and shield face from all the virtual rotten eggs/tomatoes/durians/pineapples being thrown at me right now* I have no clue how to apologise to you guys for not updating in like…forever…so…just…um…SORRRRYYYY!**

Chapter 17

Kahoko fell back onto her four poster bed, exhausted. 'Whew! All this packing is hard work!' She propped herself up with her elbows to admire her handiwork. Her many trunks littered the room, each of them stuffed full to bursting. The day of her departure had finally come. She was having rather mixed feelings about that. On one hand the thought of finally being able to get away from Len's side filled her with ecstasy. On the other hand, she would really miss the bubbly Queen Misa and Ashley and not to forget Sebastian's out-of-this-world deserts… She felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She could always come back and visit them right? So what was she crying about? Just as she was scolding herself for being such a wimp, the door flung open with a 'Bam'!

"Whaa…?" Kahoko scrambled up in frenzy at the unexpected intrusion.

She turned to see Len leaning against the door, face wearing that frown as always.

"He-hey! Don't just barge into a lady's room!" She protested and flung a pillow at him.

To her annoyance, he caught smoothly with one hand and threw it back at her. Smack into her face.

There was a tense silence as both teens had a glaring contest, until they both suddenly turned away. Kahoko stared at her suddenly very interesting toes, and Len studied the patterns in the carpet.

"So…" they both started simultaneously.

"Oh! You start first…" they both said at the same time yet again.

This time they both grinned a little sheepishly at one another, and in that grin, Kahoko saw that Len she had seen at Kazuki's engagement party.

'I kinda…want to see more…of that side of Len…' she thought a little sadly to herself. She had liked what she saw, but ah, well…it looked like she wouldn't ever see it again.

"So…you're finally leaving, huh?" Len's words snapped Kahoko out of her reverie.

"And about time too!" she laughed, but still feeling traces of regret tugging her heart.

"Just to let you know, I definitely won't be marrying you, so you don't need to worry about being subjected to my torture all your life!" he laughed jokingly.

She smiled along, but her heart stung a little, for some weird reason. She'd kind of forgotten what the whole deal was in the first place. A marriage 'try-out'. At the end of it all, Len was supposed to choose whether he was to marry or not. It seemed this month would just be a sort of learning experience for her, which would fade into her distant memories...

At this moment, Ashley entered the room.

"Your highness, your majesty," she gave a bobbing curtsy "It's time for you to go—the carriage is waiting," she gave Kahoko a sad smile.

"Help me with these darned trunks, won't you?" Kahoko tried to sound cheerful.

When they'd finally loaded all the trunks onto the carriage, Kahoko gave her last goodbyes to everyone. She hugged both Queen Misa and Ashley particularly tightly. She would probably miss them the most. She simply gave Len a cold glare, which he returned with relish.

Standing in front of all the people in the Crystalasian Palace, she felt the sorrow of leaving hit her harder than ever. Before the tears could start tumbling, she gave a curtsy and said "Thank you, everyone. Thank you so so much for looking after me this past month. I promise I will come back and visit as often as I can, so don't forget me, okay? Take care of yourselves!"

Reluctantly, Kahoko got onto the carriage, and as it drove down the driveway, she leaned out the window and waved frantically, yelling "Goodbye everyone! Goodbye!" They returned her waves just as enthusiastically, shouting similar farewells. And she kept on waving, and waving, even when the palace was just a small dot in the distance.

~Back at the palace~

The staff and occupants of the Crystalasian Palace were still waving, even when Kahoko's carriage was long gone. Queen Misa blew her nose rather loudly, before announcing that it was time to get back to work. The people dispersed, till only Len and Ashley were left. Len was the only person who hadn't been waving. He'd simply been standing there like a stone statue, his hands in his pockets with an "I don't care" aura. His face was expressionless as ever.

"It's not too late you know,"

He was startled by the sudden voice beside him. He turned to face Ashley, a puzzled look on his face.

"Not too late for what?" he asked.

"To go after her."

"Wha-what are you talking about? Who's going to go after who?" Blushing till the tips of his ears were red, the prince stomped away, muttering curses under his breath.

Watching the disgruntled prince storm off, Ashley simply smiled knowingly.

**A/N: No one was supposed to know how hard Len was clenching his fists in his pockets.**


	18. Chapter 18: Confession

**This is the end, guys. The last chapter. This is dedicated to all the wonderful lovely people out there who even bothered to read this rather sorry excuse of a fic; I thank you all from the bottom of my heart because without your support I would never have made it past the first chapter *bows* I hope you'll be satisfied with the way this fic ends, and once again, thank you!**

**Much love,**

**MystiqueGal98**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

It was odd.

Back when she'd been in Crystalasia, her only thoughts had been of going home to Solaris and fantasizing a wonderful life without Len's irritating egoism and nitpicky perfectionist attitude and generally, life without _him_.

But now…he was all she could think of.

She didn't mean to. In fact, she tried to _avoid_ thinking about him. But she couldn't help it. She'd just be sipping her afternoon tea and suddenly wondering whether whoever was serving Len had put in just the right amount of sugar of 1¼ teaspoons and no milk; the way he liked it. Or, when she was dressing for the day, she'd suddenly worry if the servant helping Len to dress remembered to get the right pair of morning slippers; a different colour everyday, depending on the day of the week.

It irritated her, baffled her, until she started to worry if she was suffering the strain of being the man's lackey for so long. And yet, not all her thoughts of him were related to her work. Sometimes, she'd just be enjoying a twilight stroll in her own rose garden, and for a split second, she'd seem him lying on the wooden bench, in the shade of the bushes, peacefully sleeping. But of course, it was never real. She'd dismiss it as a trick of the light, but deep down, she knew that wasn't the true reason.

But the weeks passed by, and still Kahoko thought of him. Of his stunning blue hair, of his chiseled features, of those deep golden eyes, of his scowl, his frown, of his scoldings and odd habits, of his inflated ego, of his kindness toward his people…of his smile, like a rare and beautiful bloom, its rarity only serving to make it all the more beautiful…

She thought she might be ill. Her appetite shrunk, her nights were often sleepless, and when she did catch a few winks, his face still haunted her dreams. Even her parents were starting to worry; she was nearly starving herself, and looked like she was about to drop from fatigue. They called in the royal doctor, but alas even he could not find anything wrong with her.

Until one day, Kahako was forced to admit _it_. It had been lurking, deep down in the depths of her heart, for quite a while now. It kept trying to force its way to the surface of her heart, to break out of the murky waters where secret thoughts and desires lie hidden. But she refused to let it. Every time it started to bubble, as if it were finally about to emerge, she'd push it all the way down again, bury it and hope it'd never return. But it would. No matter what she did. Kahoko _was_ sick. Lovesick.

She didn't understand _how_ it had happened. It was impossible. Who could ever learn to love a man of ice? Yet, it _had_ happened. Before she realized it, Kahako had fallen in love. With Len.

And even stranger than her realization was the odd mixture of feelings that came with it. Admitting her love for Len had resulted in being utterly painful yet absolutely wonderful at the same time. She still felt pain and confusion, because she was quite sure that Len didn't love her back. But, but at the same time she just felt so…happy. Now she understood why he kept appearing in her mind; she was in love! And even if she didn't know if Len reciprocated her feelings, just thinking of him made her smile and want to laugh.

It was a bittersweet feeling, Kahoko discovered about one-sided love. When you thought about that person you'd just want to burst with joy and at the same time cry in despair because you knew that person could never love you back. Sometimes Kahoko felt that she'd been better off not knowing her feelings rather than living with the conflicting emotions she experienced now.

She was still a little confused and not quite sure what to do with herself. Sometimes she'd cynically laugh at herself, thinking of all the times she'd scorned the heroines in those romance novels, with their one-sided love. And now she was one of them, and rather understood how they felt.

But fate was kind, and gave her the perfect opportunity to set everything straight once and for all…in the form of an invitation.

It happened one morning at breakfast.

Kahoko had been staring at her now stone cold bowl of soup with a faraway look in her eyes when she was brought back to earth by her mother's sharp voice.

"Kahoko! Stop playing with your food and start eating it!"

Kahoko jerked up and her eyes widened in surprise. Looking at the spoon in her hand, she realized she must have been unconsciously stirring her soup.

"Sorry…" she murmured, before returning to stirring her soup.

"Really, dear, I don't know what's got into you lately…" the queen's voice was chiding, but held an undertone of concern. "Aha! What do we have here?" Queen Lilith picked up an envelope from her pile of mail "Look, Kahoko! It's an invitation the Len's 18th birthday celebration!"

Kahoko gasped and froze in shock. Did she hear her mother correctly? An invite to…Len's birthday party? This was almost too good to be true…

"It would do you good, dear, to get out of the castle for a bit…"

But Kahoko wasn't listening to her mother's prattle. Blood roared in her ears as her mind tried to absorb and calculate the situation. Alright, this was her chance. Her chance to set everything right and possibly rid her of every one of the jumbled up emotions she'd been bottling up for so long…

She would confess. Just the mere idea of it made Kahoko go red to the tips of her ears, but she figured it would be better to face it straight on in the end.

"When is the celebration?" Kahoko blurted out, a tad too loud.

"Well," Lilith raised a slightly questioning eyebrow "it's good to see you so excited about something after so long, I suppose… The celebration is to be held next week."

* * *

><p>The week passed painfully slowly, as if Time had decided to irk Kahoko and purposely dig his heels into the ground. All through the week, Kahoko was a frenzied mess. If she wasn't doubting herself and reconsidering her decision, she was rehearsing what she would say to Len (which never seemed to work out, for unknown frustrating reasons) or be trying on every single outfit in her wardrobe, taking it off, and then trying it on again.<p>

And then the day finally, _finally _came.

They were back in the same hotel in Crystalasia as Kahoko scrutinized herself in the mirror and felt a vague sense of déjà vu. This time she donned a rather traditionally princess-like sort of gown, complete with the tulle skirt, layers of petticoats, tight bodice and all. It was off-shoulder, and a most dramatic flaming scarlet. Her hair had been braided before being wound into a bun, and was kept in place with an ornate butterfly hairpin, and she wore matching butterfly earrings and a necklace.

She nervously petted down her skirt and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay, okay, you can _do_ this!" she whispered to herself. After one last prayer that the night would go smoothly, Kahoko marched steadily out the room.

Without a backward glance, she shut the door behind her and continued moving forward.

* * *

><p>People. People everywhere.<p>

Kahoko cursed inwardly. There was no way she was going to be able to find Len in a crowd like this! They'd arrived nearly half an hour ago, and Kahoko had yet to see even a glimpse of the blue haired boy. '_Where can he _be_?'_ Kahoko sighed in frustration and was on the verge of losing her self control and simply screaming Len's name when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart swelled for a second, only to fall even further when she spun around and realized it was Ashley.

"Oh…hello Ash! Great to see you after so long!" she smiled, hoping she'd masked her disappointment effectively.

"It's wonderful to see you too," Ashley grinned back before slyly adding "Looking for someone?"

"E-eh? Ahaha…what are you talking about dear? I'm not looking for—"

"He's on the balcony on the fifth floor."

"I…What?"

"Fifth floor. Balcony."

Kahoko blinked a few times before realization dawned upon her and a red blush bloomed across her cheeks.

"…How did you know?" she eventually managed to mutter shyly.

Ashley gave a laugh and winked at Kahoko. "Never underestimate the maid!" she smiled before taking her friend by the shoulders and giving her a hug.

"Go get him!" she whispered encouragingly in Kahoko's ear.

"I will!" Kahoko gave back a wink of her own, and with a determined fire in her eyes, the princess went in search of her prince.

* * *

><p>"Hah…hah…Why…the…FIFTH LEVEL…so…tired...Damn him!" Kahoko huffed breathlessly as she clambered up the steps. She rather regretted her choice of dress now, but it was too late.<p>

"I…_refuse_…to let a...DRESS…hold me back!" She vowed and hitched up her silken skirts higher, quickening her pace up the stairs, with her stilettos click clacking on the marble.

"Made it! At last…" Kahoko leaned against the banister, catching her breath. She stared at the door at the end of the corridor, knowing it led to the balcony. And the balcony led to Len.

She dusted off her skirt, smoothened back her hair and held her head high before taking slow, even steps down the corridor. Memories of Len flashed in her mind as she walked. Him standing there cold and impassive, as her carriage rode away, chasing him on the beach, him holding her tight as they danced, the humble tone in which he spoke to his people, his haughty demeanor as he ordered her about, his cold glare at the ball that felt so long ago…

"How funny, that everything between the two of us should start and end with a simple invitation," she chuckled a little at the irony.

Kahoko came to a halt, hand wavering over the door knob.

'_Ah well, I guess it's now or never,'_

With one last deep breath, she twisted the door knob and flung the door open.

* * *

><p>He hadn't expected to meet her.<p>

Len had simply been in the middle of a violin piece when he heard the balcony door slam open behind him and was about to yell at the intruder only to spin around and see _her_ there.

She looked beautiful. Even in the dark of night, the flaming red of her dress could not be dulled, and the silvery soft moonlight illuminated her silhouette so that part of her was mysteriously wrapped in shadows and part of her was bathed in a surreal glow. Obviously she had been exerting herself a bit; curls of her vivid red hair had fallen out of her bun and framed her face. For a moment, those large, clear amber eyes stared straight into his, but quickly looked away. Len frowned slightly; there had been a mix of emotions in her eyes that he couldn't quite make out…something like anticipation and perhaps, a little…fear?

"How did you find me?" he asked, gruff as usual. _'Why did you look for me?' _was what he really wanted to know.

"And good evening to you too," she replied snidely. But there was a sort of…tension in the way she held herself, Len thought.

"Ashley told me you were here…"

'_Darn! That meddling maid again!'_ Len cursed inwardly.

"But…listen, that's...there's something I want to talk to you about,"

At this, Len looked up. Kahoko was tucking her hair behind her ear, a habit Len had noticed she did whenever she was feeling nervous or self-conscious.

"Go on," he hoped he didn't sound overly interested.

There was a pause as Kahoko seemed to try and calm herself down. She tucked her hair behind her ear again and took a few deep breaths. By now, Len's attention was fully focused on the girl in front of him. The violin was laid aside and forgotten as he scrutinized her body language, noticing the way she wrung her hands and kept on muttering to herself. Len was brimming with curiosity, trying to make guess what she could possibly want to speak to him about (_'You'd think, after all this time, she'd be all but too happy never to see my face again,'_) but decided not to rush her. Instead, he simply leaned against the railing and folded his arms across his chest. Finally, Kahoko straightened up and seemed ready to speak.

"I…I…Oh gosh, I don't know how this happened and I still can't believe it myself and I can't believe I'm going to say this but…I…I like you."

Just three words, and Len's mind went into complete and total overdrive.

'_Oh dear lord, was that…was that a…confession?'_

He could only stare at Kahoko in shock, unable to move, to think, to even _breathe_ properly. The gears in his brain had suddenly been ground to a halt and Len frantically tried to get them moving again.

Kahoko's face had by now turned an impressive shade of red that could have competed with her dress, and she began rambling.

"Oh my gosh…just… delete what I said… all of it! Pretend I never came here in the first place. I mustn't have been in my right mind! What was I thinking?! And…"

But Len wasn't listening, instead, he was still trying to formulate his thoughts and make his brain work again.

'_I've just been confessed to. For the first time ever. She said she likes me. _Kahoko _said she likes me. Kahoko said she likes _me._ What do I do? What am I supposed to do? What do I say? Do I even like her back?...Do I?'_

And, much like Kahoko only a few minutes before, Len's memories of Kahoko all came flooding back to him. Her enthusiastically waving goodbye as her carriage drove off, her tears soaking into his shirt as she buried her head into his chest and cried, her playing with the little children in the town, her indignant manner that day in the Rose garden, the passion with which she had played her violin on the stage on the night of that fateful ball… Something about this girl, Len realized, had brought out a completely different side of him he had never known he'd had. He was used to people calling him snobby and cold and a perfectionist, and for the longest time that was all he had thought himself to be too. And then she came along, and Len found that he was human, able to experience warmth and to be kind and to have fun like anyone else. And she actually had _feelings_ for him. Him, the ice prince that could never love and never be loved.

But he was no longer that ice prince, because he realized that now, he was loved. And more than that: _He loved her back._

"You know what? Forget it, I shall stop rambling on and on like the idiot I am and I'm just going to leave right now—"

But Kahoko was cut off in mid sentence when her hand was grabbed from behind and she was whirled straight into Len's arms before he leaned forward…

…and kissed her.

It was a simple kiss, nothing more than just the meshing of lips upon lips really. And yet, it was so much more than that. It was all their pent up feelings, all the words they wanted to say, and all the thoughts they were thinking, translated into one small action and expressed more clearly than in any other way they could ever have tried.

It could have been only second, it could have been an eternity, Kahoko wasn't sure. The only thing she knew when they broke apart was that she immediately missed the warmth of Len's lips on hers.

There was a silence as the couple stared at one another, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Rather it was a contented, companionable silence in which both simply grinned at each other, exhilarated and slightly bashful at the same time. But the silence was broken when Kahoko let out a giggle, followed by a chuckle from Len, until the giggles and chuckles turned into a full blown bout of laughter.

And as they embraced one another under the watchful eyes of the moon and stars, they laughed the bubbling, dizzyingly exuberant laughter of young lovers.


End file.
